Les Mésaventures de Raimon
by UneCerise
Summary: Petite fanfiction humour sur Raimon et leurs amis. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)
1. Chapitre 1 : La Disparition de Shawn

Je me lance, il s'agit d'une petite fanfic' humour, j'espère que vous allez bien aimer :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

 _ **La Disparition de Shawn**_

-Bon les gars qui veut... JOUEZ AU FOOTBALL ? Lança une voix que l'on reconnaîtrait entre mille : Mark

-Je passe mon tour...

-Pareil que Nathan, je préfère aller me baigner, a plus !

-Attend moi Xavier j'arrive ! Cria Jordan en courant derrière le roux pour sauter en premier dans l'eau.

Le footballeur déçu se tourna alors vers Axel :

-Viens Axel, jouons au football !

La réponse fut alors immédiate,

-Ta gueule je dors.

Le capitaine se tortilla alors pour chercher un compagnon de jeu. Hélas pour lui, ses camarades préféraient profiter de la mer et de la plage plutôt que de courir derrière un ballon dégonflé (qui en passant commence sérieusement à dater !)

En parlant de plage, a deux pas de Mark se trouvait David qui était en train de faire un pater dans le sable qu'il appelait "Pingouin"...

Heureusement on peut toujours compter sur Caleb pour piétiner délicatement avec ses pieds les paters de sable laisser par des gamins de 6 ans (Au tient ! L'âge de Mark)

-Mais Caleb tes sérieux ! Ta écraser mon pingouins !

-Non David. Je ne l'ai pas écrasé, je l'ai simplement aplatie.

Jude les regarda puis soupira bruyamment :

-Quel manque d'intelligence et de manière...

Réaction immédiate de Caleb, Jude se trouva la tête dans le sable.

-Et ma manière de te faire bouffer le sable elle est assez intelligente ?!

Blanc.

Quelques merdes de sable plus loin,

-Au faite, Shawn et partis au ski ?

-Non. Il a fait un malaise a cause de la chaleur il est dans sa chambre. Puis ferme ta gueule, je dors.

Répondit Axel sympathiquement.

Nathan soupira et se leva rejoindre Jordan et Xavier.

-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Toute la plage se retourna et aperçu Claude et Bryce.

-Ta gueule tulipe, a cause de toi tout le monde nous a remarqués !

-Non mais sérieux on va tranquille a la plage et comme par hasard on tombe sur les cassos de Raimon !

-Scuse moi, mais j'viens pas de Raimon... Intervenu David

-TOI FERME LA ! Répondit Claude

-Calmez- vous les amis, nous sommes ici pour bronzer je vous rappelle.

Blanc.

-Euh... Tes sérieux Byron ?

Oui parce que Byron venait de faire une apparition distingué en levant la main comme pour saluer ses sujets.

-Je suis très sérieux.

Il plaça son parasol et sa serviette et s'allongea sur celle-ci.

Bryce plaça lui aussi sa serviette et s'allongea dessus

-Tes sérieux le frigo ?! C'est MA serviette !

-Pas du tout la tulipe ! Regarde y'a mon nom dessus !

Claude s'agenouilla pour lire le prénom sur l'étiquette.

-Euh mec c'est écrit "Suzuno Fusuuke" tu t'appelles Bryce ! B-R-Y-C-E !

-C'est mon nom en japonais... Les traducteurs on dut oublier de traduire ma serviette.

Soupir...

Pendant ce temps, du coter de Hurley (oui parce qu'il est là), Nathan, Xavier et Jordan,

-Elle est bonne l'eau ! Les vagues qui remontent doucement sur la plage... C'est tellement magnifique, pas vrais Jordan ?!

-Si tu le dis Hurley, moi, elles font plutôt remonter mon déjeuner.

-Bon les gars gardez ma planche de surf je vais voir comment va Shawn !

Soupir... Il lui devait bien ça, c'était de ça faute si Shawn avait fait un malaise.

Flash baaaaack :

-ALLEZ SHAWN VIIENS !

-J'ai dis non Hurley ! Tu veux que je crève de chaud ou quoi ?!

-ALLLLEEEZZ ! Je vais t'apprendre a surfer !

-Non c'est non ! Puis surfer ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Laisse-moi lire mon livre en paix !

Car oui, je ne l'avais pas précisée, mais Nelly Raimon (qui est pété d'argent), pour l'équipe à louer une énorme maison avec une plage pour l'été. Et en ce moment (du moins, dans le flash back) Shawn (qui lisais tranquillement un livre) et Hurley sont dans le salon.

-Comment ça ! Comment tu peux dire que le surf ne t'intéresse pas !

-Bah avec ma bouche...

Mini blanc.

-Bon bref, viens jouez dehors steeeuplait !

-Hurley pour la 48e fois j'ai dis non. Va faire mumuse avec ta planche et fait pas chié.

Hurley au lieu de s'avouer vaincu, pris l'albinos par le T-Shirt et le traina jusqu'à la plage.

-HURLEY T'ES LOURD BORDEL LACHE MOOOI !

-JAMAIS MOUAHAHA

Une fois arrivé vers l'eau, Hurley lâcha Shawn pour lui montrer comment faire du surf. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé que Shawn craignait énormément la chaleur... Résultat un Shawn rouge comme une écrevisse allongé par terre.

-Putain Shawn réveille toi ! Je suis désoler meurs pas ! Je te forcerais plus à sortir surfer !

-Ferme ta gueule Hurley, donne lui plutôt de l'eau et ramène le a l'intérieur ! Lui gueula Axel.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il jeta Shawn dans l'eau puis le ramena tremper a l'intérieur.

Retour au présent, du côté de David, Jude et Caleb,

-Tu respires Jude ?

Aucune réponse.

-Putain Jude fait pas l'andouille répond !

Le second stratège n'aillant aucune réponse, leva la tête de Jude...

Et la remis aussitôt dans le sable.

-Euh... Caleb tu m'expliques ?

-Y'a rien à expliquer.

Les deux camarades regardaient Jude se débattre pour rester en vie. David fidèle à ses habitudes, essaya de défendre Jude pour qu'il puisse rester en vie, mais c'était sans compter sur les arguments en béton de Caleb.

-Laisse le vivre ! Il n'a rien fait de grave !

-Ah ouais ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques minutes, il a dit que nous étions bêtes et mal élevé !

-Humch dse folke !

Caleb releva la tête du pauvre Jude pour comprendre se qu'il disait,

-Je disais que David avait raison et que te vexer pour si peu, cela montre bien l'étendu de ton intelligence.

David croisa fièrement les bras, tandis que Caleb vexé remit la tête dans le sable au stratège en chef.

-LES MECS SHAWN A DISPARUT !

Blanc.

-Euuuh... Hurley ? Tu es sure que ça va ? Questionna Xavier

-Oui je vais bien, mais je ne déconne pas, j'ai cherché Shawn partout dans la maison et je ne l'ai pas trouvé, il était... INTROUVABLE !

Caleb se décida à lâcher Jude et se dirigea vers Hurley.

-Oh lala la, c'est horrible, tu devrais mener une enquête et appelé la police, quelqu'un la surement kidnappé, répliqua Caleb ironiquement.

-BONNE IDEE ! Allons interroger les gens ! Je serais l'inspecteur Tsunami et toi, tu seras l'inspecteur Calebou !

-Euh... C'est une blague, pourquoi t'as un nom un minimum stylé et moi j'ai de la merde ?!

-On y réfléchira après, bon, Jordan, tu t'occupes de nous chercher des ressources, l'enquête risque d'être longue. Xavier, tu va cherchés des preuves. Et toi inspecteur Calebou, tu va nous aidé à interroger les suspects !

-Comment ça "nous", t'es tous seul je te rappelle.

-Bah non, y'a Nathan !

La petite troupe se tourna vers Nathan, il soupira blaser avant de faire un petit "ok" de la tête.

Jordan alla alors, content, cherché de quoi s'alimenter. Xavier partit en direction de la maison, non pas pour cherché des preuves, mais plutôt pour tenir compagnie au toilette. Caleb, Nathan et Hurley partirent interrogé les gens.

-Salut Axel, Shawn à disparut, tu n'aurais pas quelques indices ?

-Putain Hurley ferme ta gueule, ça fait 20min que j'essaye de dormir.

-Bien, merci pour ton aide.

Et il partit tout sourire, interrogé d'autre gens.

-Bon, je suis obligé mais, Darren, t'aurais pas vu Shawn dans le coin ? Demanda Caleb, dépité.

-Non, je ne crois pas, toute façon il n'y a pas de coin ici.

Soupir... Darren ne comprenait vraiment rien aux expressions et au second degré...

Nathan regarda autour de lui, pas de Shawn et pas d'Hurley, il en profita pour s'éclipser ce baigner, il n'avait aucune envie de participé à leur jeu débile.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive, tout le monde (sauf Nathan qui avait disparut) se retrouva vers l'eau. Les résultats étaient clairs : Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Shawn... Peut être que Hurley avait mal cherché... Pourtant il avait crié dans toute la maison son prénom, s'il avait été caché, il lui aurait au moins répondu. Toute cette histoire commençait à inquiété Hurley qui se rongeait les ongles et se tirait les cheveux.

-Bon pas de panique, qui n'avons nous pas encore interrogé ? Demanda patiemment Xavier.

-Been à part Shawn... Ah si ! David, Jude, les mecs de l'équipe de Coré, Mark, Erik et Bobby, à non zut, euh ils ne sont pas là... Bah c'est tout. Répondit Jordan en commençant à mâchouillé un kinder.

Le petit groupe de détective se regarda, puis en un éclair arrivèrent vers David et Jude... qui d'ailleurs était en train de creuser un énorme trou.

-Euuh... Jude quesqu'tu fou ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je creuse la tombe de Caleb.

-Ah cool, finit par dire Jordan, pas du tout choqué par la situation.

Caleb essaya de se barrer discrètement, mais l'inspecteur Hurley le retint.

-Bon les mecs, on cherche le kidnappeur de Shawn, vous auriez vu quelqu'un de suspect ?

Jude leva les yeux vers Hurley, il soupira avant de parler :

-Et bien... Si l'on parle du même Shawn Frost, il est entrain de faire des pâtés de sable vers l'équipe de la Corée, donc j'imagine que le kidnappeur est Claude, Bryce ou Byron ?

-QUOOOI ?! S'écria Hurley

Les détectives en herbes coururent alors vers le parasol de Byron et la serviette de Bryce. Ils trouvèrent alors Shawn et Claude, à l'ombre en train de recouvrir Bryce (qui dormait) de sable.

-MEEEC ! ON T'A CHERCHER PARTOUT, ON A CRU QUE TU T'ETAIS FAIT KIDNAPPER !

Shawn se tourna vers le surfeur, et leva les yeux doucement avec un regard noir. Il avait envie de frapper la source du problème : Hurley Kane, alias le surfeur chiant qui braillait autant que Mark et qui était aussi hystérique que bah... Mark. A la place de ça, il se contenta d'une simple phrase :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Puis il se tourna vers Bryce et continua avec Claude (qui lui demanda d'ailleurs qui était ses "personnes malpolis qui braillait comme Bryce", ce dont Shawn répondit par un haussement d'épaule) de recouvrir le glaçon.

Hurley lui était resté de marbre, il était choqué. C'était une honte ! OUI MADAME, UNE HONTE ! Non mais ! Il l'avait cherché presque toute l'après midi (je dirais 10min) et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait ?! Hurley se jura que la prochaine fois, si Shawn se faisait vraiment kidnapper, il n'irait pas le chercher. Et que s'il refaisait un malaise, il ne l'aiderait pas non plus.

-Bon bah, l'enquête est résolue, viens Jordan, je t'offre une glace, à toi aussi Caleb ! Lança Xavier en souriant poliment.

Caleb suivis Xavier en répondant un simple "Mmh..." pendant que Jordan sautait de partout tout content de pouvoir manger gratuitement.

Et c'est ainsi que cette journée finis, dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour à peut près tout le monde (sauf Hurley encore choqué).

Puis tous nos amis rentrèrent dormir, à non, Byron (qui c'est incrusté) veux faire une partie d'action ou vérité... Au grand malheur des autres.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus ^u^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'action ou Vérité de Byron

**_Chapitre 2 : L'action ou Vérité de Byron_**

-NON NON ET NON ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

-Allez Caleb, c'est ton action, tu dois le faire, tu peux le faire ! Répondit Byron

Vous vous demandez se qui se passe ? Oh et bien...

Byron à voulu faire un "action ou vérité", il a réussi à convaincre plusieurs membres de jouer. Et en ce moment bah... Ils sont entrain de jouer. Bref continuons...

-JAMAIS ! JE N'EMBRASSERAIS PAS DAVID !

Caleb était debout sur le bar, il criait comme un fou. Il faut dire qu'il à eu la malchance d'avoir eu une action de Byron.

-Allez... Sinon, tu dois faire un câlin à Jude hihi.

Jude lança un regard noir à Byron, il n'avait aucune envie de faire un câlin à la personne qui lui avait fait bouffer du sable dans la matinée, d'ailleurs à cette idée il grimaça.

-NON DEGAGE !

-A moins que tu préfères me faire un câlin, ricana le blond

-JUDE VIENS PAR LA !

Le châtain essaya de s'échapper en vain, Caleb descendit du bar et se jeta sur lui, il préférait ça plutôt que d'embrasser David ou même pire : de faire un câlin à Byron. BYRON, ce monstre qu'il lui avait donné cette action !

Enfaite, c'était plutôt de sa propre faute, il n'avait qu'un pas choisir "action", mais bon, Caleb n'aime pas vraiment répondre à des questions.

Un bruit d'appareil photo ce fit entendre, la source du bruit ?

\- C'était... SI MIGNON !

Et voila... Le retour de Love, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de mettre des gens ensembles ou de s'exciter pour un simple câlin. Il regarda soigneusement la photo qu'il avait pris sur son portable en souriant comme un attardé.

-Bon, Xavier à la place de rire, "action" ou "vérité" ? Demanda le brun

Le roux souffla et son rire s'arrêta, il avait accepté de jouer à contre cœur car Byron l'avait supplié à genou. Connaissant Caleb, ses défis risquaient d'être assez... "Trash" ?

-Pff... Vérité.

-Rooh... T'es pas amusant, bref... Si tu pouvais frapper quelqu'un dans cette salle, qui serais-ce ?

Le roux regarda autour de lui, pour voir qu'elle personne il avait envie de frapper, son regard s'arrêta sur un duo d'idiot.

-Bryce et Claude.

-MAIS MEC ! T'ES SERIEUX ?! PUIS IL A DIT UNE PERSONNE, PAS DEUX !

-Ta gueule Claude, lui dit Axel en l'assassinant du regard

Claude se rassit et commença à murmurer des insultes envers l'autre roux, le blond avec les cheveux remplis de gel et le frigo.

Ouais, parce que faut aussi savoir qu'il n'y a pas que Byron qui c'est incrusté dans la maison, Claude et Bryce aussi sont venus (au grand malheur des autres).

-Bon Shawn action ou vérité ?

Le prénommé Shawn lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de sortir son éternel sourire et de répondre un petit : "vérité !".

-C'était comment de recouvrir Bryce de sable ?

-C'était cool, surtout que quand il c'est réveillé, il avait pleins de sable dans les oreilles et la bouche. Bon à moi, Nathan action ou vérité ?

-Pourquoi je suis ici déjà ? Pff... J'aurais du rester chez moi... murmura Nathan blasé

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé ! Répondit Mark, un éternel sourire idiot aux lèvres

-Ouais... J'aurais dut refuser... Bon Shawn, je choisis action.

-CAAALIN !

Shawn se jeta littéralement sur Nathan pour lui faire un câlin. Et commença à lui tripoter les cheveux. (D'ailleurs Byron en profita pour reprendre une photo)

-Euh... Shawn c'est à moi de faire une action...

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et recommença à touché les cheveux du bleu qui soupira.

-...Jude, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

Nathan regarda Jude, merde, il n'avait aucune idée. Il vit alors un livre à terre avec un vampire sur la couverture.

-Déguise-toi en vampire...

Jude fut étonner mais s'exécuta et alla dans la salle de bain se faire une beauté. Il revint finalement avec son éternel cape rouge, des yeux assortis et un dentier de vampire (où l'avait il trouvé ?)

-Voila, pas trop déçu ? David action ou vérité ?

David ne répondit rien, comme tout le monde (sauf Axel qui s'en foutait, Shawn qui continuait de tripoter les cheveux de Nathan et Caleb) ils étaient tous absorbés par les yeux rouges du stratège.

-Dis moi Jude, tu as trouvé où tes lentilles elles te vont vachement bien ! Demanda naïvement Mark

Un soupire sortis de la bouche de Axel, tandis que Caleb ricana avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

-Euh... Bah c'est mes yeux.

Un blanc s'abattis sur la salle, puis la partie reprit, David dut danser devant tout le monde, Claude dut se tresser le peu de cheveux qu'il avait, Bryce dut répondre à une question, Mark arrêter de parler de foot, Hurley dire se qu'il préférait faire, et ainsi de suite... Jusqu'au tour de Byron.

-Putain c'est qui le con qui à permis à Byron de faire l'action ou la vérité... Demanda Caleb qui pensait à l'horrible action qu'il avait dut faire...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Axel, tendit que Byron remettait ses cheveux (qui sont d'ailleurs soyeux, doux, magnifique, parfait !)

-Pff... Fermez là, fallait bien qu'il joue un jour ou l'autre. Puis il à dut sentir les chaussettes (avec des petits pingouins !) de David, ça vous suffit pas ?! Grogna Axel en adressant un regard noir à Caleb

-Bon vu que c'est à moi (et que je suis parfait !)... Hum...

Le dieu (*toussote*) regarda les gens qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, son regard s'arrêta alors sur un petit garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- Jordan action ou vérité ? T'as intérêt à choisir Action, sinon cette nuit je te mets la tête dans les toilettes et tu seras privé de Kinder Bueno.

Sous la pression, Jordan répondit un minuscule "action", il commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il devait faire. Connaissant Byron, ça serait un "embrasse telle" ou "fait un câlin à telle" (n'est ce pas Caleb ?)...

-Tiens la main de la personne à ta droite pendant... Mmh... 10 min !

Le vert tourna la tête doucement et vu un Xavier qui... euh... bah... le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus/gris.

-Bof... Au pire c'est mon meilleur ami, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Sourit alors Xavier en prenant la main du vert qui était choqué.

Byron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner très discrètement (comme ceci : HIHIHIHIHIHI !) en prenant en photo les deux meilleurs amis, avant de faire un sourire hypocrite à un petit Jordan qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Euh... donc c'est à moi... Caleb action ou véri...

Jordan ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le regard de démon que Caleb lui lançait.

-SHAWN ! Action ou vérité ?...

Le blanc ne s'étonna même pas par le changement de cible, il lui sourit doucement avant de répondre et de continuer de touché les cheveux de Nathan (ouais il est encore en train de les tripoté...)

-Action, on va enfin s'amuser héhé...

Jordan sursauta, il trouvait ses amis bizarres aujourd'hui, il fixa Nathan qui soupirait en le regardant d'un air de chien battu.

-Hum... Donc... Bah... Reviens à ta place...

Nathan le gratifia du regard et le blanc se leva à contre cœur mais il continua de tenir les cheveux du bleu, qui malgré lui fut trainé par terre telle une serpillère.

-AAAH SHAWN LACHE MOII !

Shawn s'assit alors entre Byron et Axel tout en continuant d'amener un Nathan qui venait de bouffer le sol.

-Désolé Nathan, c'est pour la bonne cause.

-QUELLE BONNE CAUSE ? J'AI MAL MOI MAINTENANT !

-Putain ferme ta grande gueule, tu nous les brises.

Blanc.

-Bon les amis, allons dormir ! Il est tard, est demain... NOUS ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL !

Reblanc.

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la voix très chiante qui venait de dire ça : Mark Evans, alias l'homme énervant passionné de foot, alias l'homme qui hurlait "JOUONS AU FOOTBAAALL !", alias le capitaine de Raimon et d'Inazuma Japon...

Hurley soupira avant de partir et de lancé un bref "Salut", puis il sortit avec sa planche de surf dehors (Oui, il fait nuit et alors ?).

-ON JOUE AU JEU DE LA BOUTEI...

\- Non ferme là, tu ne vas pas recommencé avec tes délires chelou. Répondit Axel à un Byron déçu.

-Ouuf... Merci Axel.

-Pas de quoi David.

L'attaquant de feu ce leva et alla en direction des toilettes (pourquoi je précise ça ? Aucune idée)

-Bien donc, quelqu'un à un jeu à proposer hormis le jeu de la bouteille et jouer au football ?

Un blanc s'abattu, mais heureusement fut interrompu par un "AAIIE SHAWN" de Nathan.

-J'ai une idée, si on faisait une pièce de théâtre ? Demanda Jordan

-Quelle idée de merde... Répliquèrent tout le monde

-Avoue tu veux faire le rôle de la princesse pour embrasser Xavier ! Ricana Claude

-N'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que tu meurs d'envie d'embrasser Bryce !

-Mais pas du tout ! Moi au moins je ne regarde pas des photos de Xavier quand ils avaient 4 ans !

-Ouais, c'est pas mieux, tu mattes Bryce sous la douche !

-Et toi tu [...]

La dispute continua, sortant des dossiers plus confidentiels les un que les autres.

Bryce et Xavier se regardèrent choquer et se levèrent vers la cuisine (lâchant pas la même occasion la main de Jordan) et se servirent un verre d'eau.

-Hum... *toussotement* C'est pas que je m'en fou de vos histoires de cœur et tout ça mais on pourrait jouer ? Questionna Shawn tout en faisant une belle (*KOF KOF*) tresse à Nathan qui était totalement blaser.

-Laisse Shawn ! Sa balance des dossiers, c'est intéressant héhé !

Le blanc regarda Caleb, le connaissant il allait tout garder en tête ou même y noter pour les ressortir plus tard...

-En parlant de dossier, Caleb il a une combinaison de banane dans son sac !

-Arrête tes conneries, sale con ! Tu t'es vu à pleurer devant "le papa pingouins" !

Jude soupira bruyamment, Caleb et David se disputèrent pour la millième fois aujourd'hui...

-Jude, pas besoin de soupirer, on a aussi des dossiers sur toi, ricana Caleb

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée partit en "racontage de gros dossiers"

Axel revint d'ailleurs des toilettes à se moment précis et décida plutôt de remonté dans la salle qui lui servait de chambre, pas question que l'on raconte qu'il met trois tonnes de gel le matin ! Quand à Bryce et Xavier ils c'étaient rassis, écoutant la conversation.

-J'AI UNE PHOTO DE NATHAN EN SERVEUSE ! Cria Byron

-FAIS VOIR ! Rigola Shawn, en tendant la tête vers Byron qui lui montrait la photo sur son portable

-MOI AU MOINS, J'AI PAS DEMONTER LA DS DE JUDE !

-C'EST PAS MIEUX, TU PASSES TA JOURNEE A LE STALKER !

-Caleb... Ta pété ma ds...? Et toi David... Tu me stalke... ?

-JORDAN IL REVE SECRETEMENT DE SORTIR AVEC XAVIER !

-CLAUDE IL RENIFLE LES VETEMENTS DE BRYCE ! PUIS IL SE MOUCHE DANS LES COURS DE MARK !

-Au pire, il peut bien se moucher dedans, Mark ne relie jamais ses cours... Rétorqua Xavier, même plus choqué par les dossiers que Claude sortait.

-ATTEND QUOI ? TORCH TU RENIFLES MES FRINGUES ?!

-PAS DU TOUT ! JAMAIS JE NE SENTIRAIS TES VIEILLES FRINGUES DE GLACE FONDU !

-Wouuah... Nathan sa te va drôlement bien la tenue de serveuse... On dirait une vraie fille haha !

-Ta gueule Shawn... On m'a forcé d'abord ! Dit Nathan, rouge de honte

-Y'a pas de gêne à aimer ce déguisé en demoiselle Nathan, chacun ses passes temps, dit Xavier dans un sourire (moqueur ?)

\- Xavier, tu ne devrais rien dire, je crois que Byron à aussi de belle photo de toi !

-Quoi ?! Attend sérieux Byron, ta des photos de moi ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, content de lui.

-PUTAIN MA DS CALEB ! MEC SERIEUX !

-C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT, C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE DAVID, AVEC SON DELIRE AVEC LES PINGOUINS ! IL M'A POUSSE ET LA DS A FAIT "CRACKK" !

-DAVID... CALEB... JE VAIS VOUS ETRIPEZ BORDEL !

Byron pris encore et toujours une photo, avant de montrer à Xavier une fabuleuse photo de lui déguiser en chat.

-Ta trouver ça où... Je... Putain sérieux...

-J'ai obligé Jordan à me l'as donné hihi. C'était sois ça, sois je lui faisais vivre l'enfer pendant un mois.

.

.

.

.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

-Ok les boys, j'vous apprécie vous savez, mais là... Je vous rappelle que la maison ne nous appartient pas.

Hurley venait de rentré de sa balade (?) et aperçut l'horreur qu'ils avaient causé dans le salon :

Un Caleb et un David à moitié mort (Faut pas en vouloir à Jude, ils lui ont pété sa DS, qui date, mais c'est une DS bordel !)

Un Jude qui c'était rhabillé (parce que la tenue de vampire, c'était pas pratique pour pété la gueule à Caleb et David) à cause de l'action que Nathan lui avait fait faire plus tôt dans la soirée (soit, s'habillez en vampire)

Un Nathan rouge de honte qui avait une magnifique (*KOF KOF JE M'ETOUFFE*) coiffure faite par Shawn.

Un Shawn qui avait saigné du nez à la vue des photos que Byron possédait sur son portable.

Un Byron qui continuait de montré des photos compromettante de tout le monde.

Un Xavier qui n'en pouvait plus, qui n'avait qu'une envie : dormir et oublier ce qui c'était passer (et surtout le faite que Byron ai des photos embarrassantes de lui)

Un Jordan qui continue de balancer des dossiers et les secrets de Claude

Un Claude qui balance des dossiers et des secrets de Jordan

Un Bryce qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause de toute ses "disputes incessantes et inutiles" (oui oui, c'est lui qui dit ça)

Et enfin un Mark qui jouait avec son ballon de foot, parce qu'il en avait rien à faire de la conversation des autres. Mais surtout un Mark qui venait de casser plusieurs vases, de faire rouler son ballon dans le sang de Shawn (qui vient de son nez je rappelle),

Résultat ? Des traces dégueulasses de sang (qui vient du nez de Shawn, je rappelle) sur les murs et le sol, des débris de vases, des cris incessants (empêchant d'autre gens de dormir, comme Axel par exemple), des photos compromettante que tout le monde pouvait voir, et enfin,

Un Hurley qui était choquer par la situation et qui, en aillant marre était partir dormir à l'étage.

Oubliant par la même occasion le bazar causé par tous les gamins qui était présent.

...

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 2 est finit, quand avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une rewiew pour me dire tout ça, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé d'en éviter un maximum, hélas moi et le français héhé *s'enfuis***

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une Matinée Rude

**Pour commencer, merci pour les rewiews, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux rewiews, mais aujourd'hui j'innove (ma phrase veut elle dire quelques chose ? Bof, je n'en sais rien)**

 **Lucina Lamie des Spartiates et Oriane-sama : Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, ça fait plaisir :D**

 **Ryu-shogun : Aaaah, je suis démasquée** _ ***se sauve en courant comme une folle***_ **(merci :))**

 **Mayshea : Omg, une si longue rewiew, ça fait ultra plaisir** _ ***danse***_ **. Pour les pairings ? Je ne sais pas trop, ah peut être :p Pour la photo de Nathan en serveuse, faudrait appeler Byron je suis sure qu'il te l'imprimerait et te l'enverrait par la poste x) J'ai pas non plus vraiment de rythme de publication, j'écris quand je suis inspiré, mais je dirais que les chapitres arrives tout les 3/4/5 jours à peu près. Merci pour ta rewiew (omg ma réponse était trois fois trop longue, il faut que je me calme xD) Puis je te couronne (?) présidente du fan club xDD**

 **Bon passons aux chapitres trois, excusez moi je me suis égaré héhé.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

 _ **Une Matinée Rude**_

Le matin vers 9H48,

-Pourquoi je dois nettoyer tout seul ?

-Parce que t'es moche.

-Ah ok, merci Bryce.

Le matin après l'action ou vérité (qui avait finit en bataille de dossiers), Nelly (qui je rappelle, a loué la maison) est arrivée voir dans quelle état était la maison (oui parce qu'elle ne dormait pas ici, elle avait un hôtel privé à plusieurs kilomètres), surprise pour elle, du sang séché (donc devenu marron) sur le sol et les murs, des vases cassés, des traces de terre partout.

Et surtout un Mark endormit au milieu de ce bazar. Pourquoi ?

 _Flaaash back lalala :_

 _-OOOH LES GARS !_

 _-Quoi Xavier ? Répondit Mark._

 _-Puis-je vous rappelez que cette maison ne nous appartient pas ?! Donc je propose que l'on se calme et que l'on aille se coucher, il est_ _ ***regarde sa montre*...**_ _23H32._

 _Jude hocha la tête, lâchant par la même occasion Caleb et David qu'il était en train de frapper. Tout le monde arrêta de crier, Byron rangea son portable, Claude arrêta de crier et Mark arrêta de jouer au foot. Puis ils montèrent à l'étage dans leurs dortoirs._

 _\- Jude on a un souci._

 _Soupir..._

 _-Quoi Claude ?_

 _-Bah enfaite, les gens de notre équipe sont partis. Donc bah... On n'a aucun endroit où dormir._

 _Xavier arriva à côté de Jude et commença à négocier, puis d'un accord commun appelèrent Mark, Jordan et Shawn (pourquoi ces 3 là ? Euuuh...)_

 _-Bon les gars, Claude, Bryce et Byron sont cons et on oublié qu'il fallait qu'il rentre à 22H donc résultat, ils sont coincés ici et faut qu'ils dorment ici. Dit Xavier en soupirant_

 _-Bah ils ont qu'un dormir sur le canapé, répliqua Shawn en baillant._

 _-Non, tu vas comprendre, repris le stratège. Donc, Jordan, tu vas laissés ton lit à Claude et Shawn à Bryce._

 _Les deux rivaux soufflèrent, en ce lançant des éclairs avec leurs yeux. Shawn grimaça alors._

 _-Toi, dit Jude en pointant Jordan, tu iras dormir dans le dortoir de Xavier, Hurley et Nathan : il y a un lit de disponible._

 _Xavier hocha la tête en souriant._

 _-Attend, pourquoi c'est pas Bryce ou Claude qui va dans ton dortoir Xavier ? Questionna Jordan_

 _Xavier hocha la tête négativement et répondit à son meilleur ami :_

 _-Car tu as une chambre avec Shawn, et j'ai déjà partagé ma chambre avec Claude, c'est horrible, il crie sur Bryce même si ils ne sont pas dans la même chambre, donc on les mets ensemble dans votre dortoir, compris ?_

 _-Et je dors où moi ? Grommela Shawn_

 _-Dans mon dortoir avec Caleb et David, on a aussi un lit de libre, donc tout est réglé._

 _Tout sourire les joyeux compagnons commencèrent à monter l'escalier._

 _-Et moi ? Je dors par terre ?_

 _Jude se retourna, il avait oublié Byron._

 _-Toi, tu dormiras dans le lit de Mark, dans le dortoir d'Axel, Darren (oui, il est là) et Kevin._

 _Le blond content suivi les autres dans l'escalier, laissant Mark seul dans le salon._

 _-Jude, si j'ai bien compris (omg, Mark comprend quelque chose !), je laisse mon lit à Byron, et je dors où du coup ?_

 _Le stratège souri et pointa le tapis à Mark._

 _-Là bas Mark. Dors bien._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Et c'est ainsi que Mark dormit dans le salon par terre, en position fœtale.

-J'AI FINIS DE TOUS NETTOYER !

-Putain ferme là Mark !

-Mais... Mais Axel, ça veux dire que l'on va pouvoir jouer au football !

Le blond aux cheveux en pique regarda par la fenêtre puis soupira avant d'allez lire un livre. Puis Nathan pris la parole :

-T'es sérieux Mark ? Il pleut dehors, t'as quoi à la place d'un cerveau ?

\- Il en a pas.

-Merci Bryce pour cette réponse...

Mark grogna, il n'avait qu'un envie : jouer au foot

Mais attend ? Depuis quand on ne pouvait pas jouer au foot sous la pluie ? D'un coup il se leva, pris son ballon et couru vers la plage malgré le temps.

-Putain, il a vraiment pas de cerveau... Commenta Caleb

-Parce que toi t'en as un peut-être ? Répliqua Jude en lui faisant un sourire

Le second stratège leva un sourcil avant de se jeté sur Jude, pour cette fois si le frapper (et non lui faire un câlin)

-Putain les boys, arrêtés de vous battre, on dirait Bryce et Claude sérieux !

Hurley tira Caleb pour qu'il lâche Jude, mais les lunettes de Jude tombèrent (et des cheveux de Caleb aussi en passant) et Hurley se prit une patate dans la gueule.

-Ok, non vous faites chier, démerdez-vous.

Puis il partit en soupirant et alla dehors pour "prendre la vague, la mer n'attend pas", ouais, le français et Hurley... Bah... Enfaite je crois qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontré.

-PUTAIN AÏE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Jude et Caleb relevèrent la tête dans un mouvement synchro et découvrirent des longs cheveux blonds gisant au sol.

-Byron ? Dit Claude

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

-Oh putain les gars, je crois que Byron est mort !

Claude couru vers le cadavre sans vie (logique) de Byron, à côté de lui se trouvait l'arme du crime :

Les lunettes de Jude.

-OOH ! PUTAIN BYRON FAIT PAS LE CON ! NON ! BYYYROOON !

-Tu sais, il à bien vécu, 14 ans pour quelqu'un de son espèce c'est déjà bien. Le rassura Bryce

Caleb se releva alors, aidant Jude par la même occasion. Le châtain voulu ramassé ses lunettes mais une main lui empêcha de les récupéré.

-Putain, fait pas chier Claude, laisse moi prendre mes lunettes.

-Non, c'est l'arme du crime, il faut maintenant trouver le coupable ! Répliqua celui-ci

-Cool, un meurtre, commenta Shawn en arrivant avec son éternel sourire

-Ce n'est pas drôle Shawn ! Byron est mort ! Il nous faut maintenant trouver le coupable...

Claude se mit à réfléchir, Bryce alla dans la cuisine se prendre un verre de limonade, il n'avait pas envie de mener une enquête aussi débile.

Caleb lui soupira, il pensait à la dernière enquête qu'il avait mené (qui d'ailleurs datait d'hier si il se souvenait bien), l'horreur qu'il avait vécu juste pour chercher Shawn (qui n'avait pas vraiment disparut). Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

-Caleb tu fais quoi là ? Pourquoi tu déshabille Byron ? Tu sais ce n'est pas polie ! Lui dit Jude

-Idiot, je cherche son portable, il à des photos compromettantes de tout le monde, toi y compris !

C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait assister à une fouille de Byron par les deux stratèges. Comment perdre toute crédibilité en deux secondes.

-OOOH ! PAS TOUCHE VOUS SALISSEZ LA SCENE DU CRIME ! Gueula Claude en défonçant les oreilles de Shawn qui était à côté.

Le blanc se boucha les oreilles puis soupira, il partit en direction de la cuisine pour prendre un bout de chocolat, pas question d'assistez à cette scène... bizarre ?

-Donc, les potentiels meurtriers sont : Jude, Caleb, Bryce, Shawn. Bien... Réfléchissons...

-C'est ridicule, vous voyez bien que c'est un accident, Byron à glisser tout seul et il est mort, c'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Déclara une voix blasée.

-NAAATHAN ! Cria Shawn en lâchant le chocolat par terre et en courant vers le bleu pour lui refaire une tresse.

-Bingo ! J'ai trouvé, Jude !

-Tu as trouvé Jude ? Demanda Darren en arrivant dans le salon

Blanc.

Caleb soupira, il tenait entre ses mains le fameux téléphone de Byron. Celui même qui contenait des photos gênantes de lui.

-Fait chier, y'a un code !

Le châtain et le brun se levèrent et commencèrent à cherché Xavier.

-Putain... Ca bute, le carrelage et ultra dure...

Le cadavre remis ses cheveux en place et se massa le dos

-AAAAAAH UN FANTÔME !

La tulipe couru se caché derrière Nathan, Shawn s'approcha du "fantôme" et lui tendit la main :

-Tu vas bien Byron ?

-J'ai vu mieux... Putain je me suis éclaté la tête par terre, je te raconte pas, tout tournait autour de moi. Puis je vous entendais gueuler mais je ne comprenais rien haha ! Il c'est passé quoi ?

-Mmh... Claude pensait que tu étais mort et cherchais le meurtrier, Bryce est allé boire, mais ça on s'en fou... Euuh... AH OUI ! Claude et Jude t'on fouillé, il cherchait un truc.

Le blond commença alors à chercher dans ses poches l'objet tant convoité, il pâlit alors.

-Putain... Mon... PORTABLE ! JUDE, CALEB !

Byron se releva comme un diable et couru chercher Caleb et Jude.

-Bon, tout est réglé, qui veut jouer au uno ? Proposa Shawn

-Moi, répondit Nathan

Bryce et Claude arrivèrent, suivis de Darren (oui il est toujours là) qui voulait lui aussi participer.

A quelques mètres de là.

-CALEB ! JUDE ! REVENEZ ICI QUE JE VOUS BUTE !

Byron était hors de contrôle, un éclair de génie lui traversa alors le cerveau (petit, certes mais il en a un, c'est déjà pas mal.)

-Xavier, ouvre...

-Pourquoi donc Byron ?

-Ouvre je te dis !

Le roux arriva soupira puis ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à Byron.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Ils sont où les deux couillons qui m'ont volé mon portable ? Je sais qu'ils se cachent ici...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Byron s'aventura alors dans les placards de la chambre, sous les lits, dans le lit... Rien.

Il s'approcha alors de Xavier qui était sur son lit, avec son ordi, à côté une coque en plastique avec une phrase gravé dessus "Je suis la perfection, ne t'approche pas, je suis trop beau, tu risques de te brûlé". C'était SA coque, il l'a prit violemment.

-XAVIER FOSTER ! Tu as ma coque... Où est mon portable ?!

-Pourquoi je te le dirais, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt !

-Attend... Tu as osé t'allier avec les deux vermines ?! Mais bordel pourquoi vous voulez autant mon portable ? REND LE MOIIIIII !

Byron tapait du pied comme un enfant de 4 ans qui voulait son jouet.

-Ah ton avis... On veut supprimer les photos, c'est évident, soupira le roux tout en claquant son ordi et se levant. C'est la mission S.P.B !

-S.P.B ? Suprême Parfait Byron ?

-Non... "Supprimé les Photos de Byron"

Une ampoule s'éclaira encore une fois dans le cerveau de Byron et il partit en direction d'une autre chambre : celle là où Claude et Bryce avaient dormis.

-Jordan... Mon ami...

Le vert était là, à terre il jouait à sa console en mangeant des mikados.

Jordan ne répondit pas, Byron s'avança vers lui, et Jordan se retrouva alors trainé de force jusqu'à la chambre de Xavier.

-Xavier... Tu vas me rendre mon portable (Toute façon, tu n'as pas trouvés mon code !) sinon...

Il pointa le vert du doigt. Et sortit de sa poche un ciseau (What ?)

-Lâche-le !

-Je. Veux. Mon. Portable. MAINTENANT ! Sinon, tu dis adieu aux cheveux de ton ami.

Un bruit d'éléphant se fit entendre, Caleb et Jude venait de se cassé la gueule dans les escaliers.

-JUDE ! CALEB ! VENEZ PAR LA ! Cria Byron tout sourire, il avait la situation en main.

Les deux stratèges arrivèrent dans la chambre de Xavier, et s'assirent sur un des lits.

-Donc... Je vous explique. Jordan est mon otage. Si vous ne me rendez pas mon portable, je lui coupe les cheveux et David subira le même sort !

Jordan se mit alors à pleurer, lui qui voulait juste manger des mikados se retrouvaient coincé dans une mauvaise situation.

Caleb osa les épaules puis prit la parole :

-J'men fou je supporte pas David et je connais pas vraiment Jordan, donc OSEF.

Xavier et Jude lui lancèrent un regard exaspéré, Caleb fonça soudainement vers le placard, l'ouvrit, jeta des vêtements par terre et pris le portable qui était soigneusement caché avant de courir en dehors de la chambre comme un dératé.

-CALEB STONEWALL !

Byron lâcha Jordan et se jeta à la poursuite du brun. Ils coururent tous les deux dans l'escalier, fonçant dans le couloir, passant par le salon. C'est alors que Byron s'élança sur Caleb qui tomba avec lui, et qui lâcha le portable.

Le portable volait, rebondissant (?) sur la télé (?), passant sur la table basse et le canapé puis finis par s'étaler de tout son long juste à côté du paillasson.

Byron se leva alors, lâchant Caleb qui saignait du nez (ce salon a vraiment une malédiction !) après s'être cogné par terre. Le blond sprinta vers son portable, s'arrêtant par la même occasion devant la porte.

-VICTOIRE !

Il prit son portable content de lui, mais soudain Byron vola sur 10 mètre après avoir reçu "délicatement" la porte dans la gueule :

Hurley venait de rentré en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Le portable s'éclata sur le mur avant de tomber de nouveau au sol.

-Au putain, il se passe quoi encore ici ?!

Hurley regarda autour de lui, un groupe jouait tranquillement au uno sur la table, mais Caleb était à terre, saignant abondamment du nez, Byron était lui aussi à terre, mais le pire de tous était le portable qui était décédé.

Jude, Jordan et Xavier venait d'arrivé dans le salon. Jude prit le portable est essaya de l'allumé. Mais rien à faire, il s'était péter dans sa (trop longue) chute.

-Ah... C'est con Byron, mais je crois que ton portable est mort, dit Xavier doucement pour ne pas brusquer le blond

Le blond ne dit rien, il était encore une fois sonner. Oh pire, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Le portable qui contenait les photos était inutilisable, bonne nouvelle non ? Jude tapotait les joues de Caleb qui grimaçait.

-Putain arrête, j'ai mal au nez, me donne pas mal aux joues !

C'est alors qu'un long cri se fit alors entendre de la cuisine.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !

Xavier couru voir et il découvrit Jordan à terre (putain tout le monde est à terre ou je rêve ?!) en pleurs.

-Jordan ? Ca va ? Rassure-moi, tu n'as rien ?

Le vert ne répondit rien, il pointa juste le chocolat, décédé lui aussi à terre.

-Qui... As osé ? Dit-il en pleurant

Nathan, Shawn, Bryce, Claude et Darren arrivèrent vers la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait, tout se bruit leur empêchait de continuer la partie !

Shawn alla sur le nouveau lieu du crime, il s'agenouilla vers le chocolat, puis déclara formellement à l'attention de Jordan.

-Je suis désolé. Je crois qu'il ne respire plus. Désolé...

Le vert était en état de choc et il dut être emmené dans sa chambre (où plutôt celle de Xavier, Hurley et Nathan)

-Bon, il faut mener une enquête pour Mister Chocolat ! Déclara Claude

-Je suis totalement d'accord inspecteur Tulipos. Répondit le fameux inspecteur Tsunami

-EEH MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! TA VU MON NOM DE MERDE ?

-Laisse tomber Claude... Dit Caleb

-Votre enquête ne va pas duré longtemps.

-Pourquoi donc sale glace périmé ?

-La personne à ma droite à un aveu à vous faire... Murmura Bryce, en se tournant doucement vers Shawn (qui était à sa droite)

-Je... Je... C'EST MOI QUI AI TUER MISTER CHOCOLAT !...

Blanc.

-Bon les gars on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, Shawn tu nettoies et tout le mond-... Tiens notre imbécile de capitaine n'est toujours pas revenue ? Demanda Nathan.

-Non. A cette heure-ci, il doit être mort sous la flotte votre capitaine. Répondit Bryce, le plus calmement du monde.

-Bon c'est cool, conclu Shawn, je propose que l'on revienne tous à nos activités.

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortis de la cuisine, sauf Shawn qui devait nettoyer Mister Chocolat, bien évidemment.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette matinée pleine... de rebondissement !

Entre la "mort" de Byron, la fouille du téléphone, le décès du téléphone, le pourrissage de nez de Caleb, la sortie sous la pluie de Hurley, la sortie de Mark pour jouer au foot (d'ailleurs il n'est toujours pas revenus), la partie de uno de jesaisplusqui et enfin la fin de Mister Chocolat.

Cette matinée avait été très rude.

* * *

 **Ouf... Ce chapitre est enfin terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Il est un peu -beaucoup- plus long que les autres, mais sans m'en rendre compte j'avais écris tout ça héhé.**

 **Bref, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, comme d'hab'**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tous à l'eau !

_Chapitre 4 :_

 _Tous à l'eau !_

-YEEEAH TOUS A LA PISCINE ! Cria une voix chiante : Le capitaine Mark Evans.

-Ferme là... Marmonna Axel

Deux semaines c'était écoulé depuis l'incident "Téléphone de Byron Décédé, Mister Chocolat aussi", tout le monde étaient rentrés (ou pas). Et le fabuleux (*KOF KOF*) capitaine avait eu une idée exceptionnelle : Allez à la piscine ! (Ouais, deux semaines à la mer ce n'était pas assez, il faut encore de l'eau !)

Vous vous en doutiez sûrement, au début personne ne voulais y allez, mais Mark à réussi à convaincre Nathan, ce qui fait que Shawn à bien voulu venir et il à réussit à emmené Axel qui à emmené Jude etc...

Bref en fin de compte tout le monde avait accepté de venir.

-Bon, si on rentrait... On est là pour aller dans l'eau ou pour resté devant le bâtiment ? Demanda Bobby

C'est ainsi que l'accueil fut envahit de collégiens... Tous payèrent et allèrent en direction des vestiaires.

C'est alors qu'une force invisible tira Jordan et Nathan dans le vestiaire des filles : Byron. Oui Mark avait tenu à invité Byron, Claude et Bryce...

-Byron, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous as emmenés dans le vestiaire des fi-

Nathan ne put finir ça phrase que Byron les poussa dans une cabine et ferma derrière.

-Byron ! Tu te fous de nous...

-Chut Nathine ! (Nathine ? Mais... Mais ?) Donc, vous avez intérêt à faire se que je vous dis... Murmura Byron avec un sourire sadique en montrant son nouveau téléphone.

.

.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard :_

-Au faite, ils sont où Jordan, Nathan et Byron demanda Xavier, tous en rentrant dans l'eau

-Oh, Byron les a trainé dans le vestiaire des filles. Répondit Bryce comme si de rien n'était

-Quel Pervers... Soupira Erik

-Mmh...

-Claude tu penses à quoi ?

-Oh ! A rien...

La petite troupe commença à se tremper, hormis David qui avait glissé et était tombé sur Shawn qui avait poussé Caleb et Jude dans l'eau. Le pauvre fan de pingouins se fit donc coursé par Shawn et Caleb énervé.

-Oh putain... Nathan c'est toi ? Demanda Jude étonner, pensant qu'il avait de l'eau dans ses lunettes.

-Ouais... C'est bien moi... Dit Nathan en soupirant

Shawn s'arrêta alors de courir et fonça sur Nathan mais glissa avant et se cogna le petit doigt de pied par terre.

-Aie... Nathan... C'est moi qui me suis cogné trop fort ou tu portes belle et bien un maillot de bain de... Fille ?

Le bleu ne répondit pas, mais il soupira d'avantage, pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était il retrouvé dans cette situation embarrassante ?

-ALLEZ ! JORDANETTE ! BOUGES-TOI, cria une voix

Byron apparut en tirant Jordan, eux aussi habillé de maillots de bain pour fille.

-Alors, comment vous trouvez Nathine et Jordanette, elles sont belles n'est ce pas ?

Xavier sortit à se moment de l'eau et aperçut le groupe. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

-Salut les ga-... Euh... Jordan, Byron, Nathan pourquoi vous portez des maillots de bain féminin ?

Le bleu lança un regard noir à Byron, qui se mit à tous racontez :

-Enfaite, j'ai perdu un pari avec Bryce et Claude, et le perdant devait porter ça, sauf que je ne voulais pas être la seule andouille donc, vu que Nathan et Jordan se fondaient bien dans la masse, je les ai oblig- euh... Demandez gentiment de porter ses maillots avec moi. Et voila le résultat hihi.

Suite à cette magnifique explication de Byron, ils allèrent (enfin !) dans l'eau.

-Eeeh mademoiselle, t'es charmante !

Des garçons venaient d'abordé Nathan (ou devrais-je dire Nathine), le bleu les regarda en soufflant, et nota dans sa tête que après toute cette histoire, il irait noyer Byron.

-Vous vous trompez enfaite je suis u-

Nathan n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'une tentative de meurtre se produit sur ses yeux : Shawn venait d'essayer de noyer les trois gars qui embêtaient son ami.

-PAS TOUCHE A NATHAN ET A SES CHEVEUX !

-Merci...? Je crois... Shawn...

Caleb arriva alors derrière le blanc.

\- Bah alors, tu ne m'attends pas pour tuer des gens ? Dit-il dans un sourire sadique

Puis il appuya sur la tête d'un des pauvres gars.

-VOUS DEUX ! LACHEZ LES ET SORTEZ DE L'EAU ME VOIR ! Cria le maitre nageur en direction de Shawn et Caleb

Les deux psychopathes (je crois que ça fusion avec Aiden lui à pas vraiment réussi) lâchèrent leurs victimes et allèrent vers le maitre nageur.

Les trois gars quand à eux sortirent de l'eau et partirent. Bon bah... C'était fait, Nathan était tranquille. Mais un rire bruyant et prétentieux se fit entendre...

Byron.

Même déguiser en fille, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour draguer tout le monde... Nathan soupira pour la 10 000ème fois de la journée et alla rejoindre des gens un peu plus poli (en l'occurrence Jude).

-Connard de gorille... murmura Caleb énervé

Le punk se retourna et adressa un magnifique (vous noterez l'ironie) doigt d'honneur au maitre nageur. Mauvais tempo, le maitre nageur (alias le gorille) se retourna à se moment là...

-REVIENS ICI SALE GAMIN MAL ELEVER !

-JAMAIS ! TU PEUX RÊVER GORILLE DE MERDE !

Et c'est ainsi que l'on put assistez à la scène la plus ridicule du monde :

Un gamin en short de bain, armé d'une crête, courant autour de la piscine, suivis d'un maitre nageur immense, qui est surement le fils d'un gorille, en short avec des tongs.

-Shawn... Comment on en est arrivé là ? (oui parce que l'albinos venait de retournée dans la piscine)

-C'est simple Xavier. Le maitre nageur nous as dit que si il nous revoyait faire ça (en l'occurrence essayé de noyer des gens) on serait virer du bassin et que l'on serait interdit de revenir. Et Caleb énerver à délicatement sortis son majeur en direction du "gorille".

-Ah... Y'a vraiment que dans cette fanfic' que l'on peut voir ça...

-Oh faite mademoiselle, qu'elle est votre prénom ?

-Je m'appelle Marie-Byronette, enchantée hihihihi !

Xavier se tourna, "Marie-Byronette" ? Ce prénom existait-il ? Il voulut voir qui s'appelait ainsi. Il aperçut alors Byron... C'était plutôt logique maintenant qu'il y pensait... Byron avait une imagination débordante pour trouver des prénoms très... Originaux ?

.

.

.

 _Un peu plus loin :_

-Bryce, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-J'espère pas.

Toujours aussi cassant... ça fait plaisir... Merci Bryce. Claude lança un regard vers le vestiaire des filles.

-Pervers... Répliqua Bryce

-ALLEZ ! Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas y aller !

-Eh bah... Non tu vois, tu te démerdes, j'ai envie de rester dans l'eau et de profitez de l'instant présent, alors bouge, tu gâches se moment.

-Rooh ! T'es relou ! On dirait Byron quand tu parles comme ça ! La seule différence c'est qu'il a réussi à allez dans le vestiaire des meufs !

Le blanc osa les épaules, si il devait ressemblez à Byron pour être tranquille, il s'en foutait. Le rouge sortit alors de la piscine un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas te faire choper...

-Aucune chance ! Regarde le maitre nageur et trop occupez à courir derrière l'autre fou !

-REVIENS ICI GAMIN !

-TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR SALE BOUSE !

Claude se mit alors à courir vers les vestiaires des filles, puis il ne se sentit plus toucher le sol :

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE- AÏE ! MERDE !

Claude venait de s'étaler de tout son long devant les vestiaires. Caleb qui continuait de courir se prit alors les pieds dans le déchet qui était par terre. Il mit alors la main à son nez, ok, du sang. Caleb Stonewall est maudit du nez...

-J'te tiens.

Caleb se fit attraper par le gorille et commença à gesticuler en rageant de plus belle. Il avait une main remplis de sang qui était sur son nez et l'autre qui frappait ou faisait des majeurs...

-Oh... Tiens donc un voyeur...

Il prit alors Claude de son autre main et alla vers l'entrer, mais avant il cria un bref :

-FRANCIS SURVEILLE LA PISCINE A MA PLACE, JE DOIS M'OCCUPEZ DE DEUX GOSSES !

...

-BONNE CHANCE FRANCIS !

-Putain ! Ferme là Claude...

-Je vois que j'ai à faire à un petit comique et a un malpolis... Vous allez moins rire à l'accueil.

Et c'est ainsi que Caleb et Claude disparurent dans l'oubli...

Non je déconne, ils vont revenir un peu plus tard.

-Je lui avais dit à cette andouille qu'il allait ce faire prendre...

Le surnommé "Frigo" soupira puis commença à nager vers Axel, Jude, Mark, Erik, Bobby, David, Sue, Darren etc...

-Non Mark, on ne peut pas faire un foot dans l'eau ! Puis tu n'as même pas de ballon !

-David ! Arrête de regarder dans la direction de ma sœur !

-MAIS SIII AXEL ! Erik fera le ballon !

-Mais je ne la regarde même pas !

-Pourquoi ce serait moi le ballon ?! Puis Sue lâche moi le bras, je le sens plus !

-Mais Mamour...

-Parce que ta une tête de playmobil quelle question !

Bryce soupira, puis se joignis au débat :

-Mark, on ne peut pas décrocher la tête de Erik, elle est fixer à son corps.

-Ah ouais... Faudrait la couper... Comme ça on aurait un beau ballon !

-JE T'AI VU LA REGARDER DAVID ! NE MENT PAS !

-TU DEVIENS PARANO MON PAUVRE VIEUX JE REGARDAIS A CÔTER !

-Couper ma tête ?! Mais vous êtes des malades, j'me casse !

-LACHE MES CHEVEUX JUDE ! AIE !

-JAMAIS !

-Si tu te casses, tu seras en morceau donc on pourra prendre ta tête.

-T'es sérieux Darren ? Viens Bobby on va autre part.

-RESTE BOBBY ! Tu feras les poteaux des cages !

C'est ainsi que Mark se prit le plus gros vent du siècle : Bobby venait de partir en nageant (oui, faut pas oublier qu'ils sont à la piscine !) avec Erik et Sue qui courrait (où plutôt nageait) derrière en criant des "mamours, attend moi !".

-Bon bah... C'est louper pour jouer au foot... Pff... Marmonna le capitaine

Bryce profita de cette instant pour s'éclipser discrètement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être un ballon, un poteau ou encore un filet... Il décida finalement de s'approcher du groupe "Jordanette, Nathine, Xavier et Shawn"

-Oh putain... Je rêve ou vous portez un maill-

-OUI ! Bordel ! Vous allez tous venir nous voir un à un et nous demander ?!

-Calmes-toi Janussette, je demandais juste.

-Tu t'es trompé Bryce, ce n'est pas Janussette mais Jordanette. Dit Nathan

Le vert gonfla les joues et croisa les bras comme un enfant de quatre ans.

-Jordan, fait pas la gueule, ils disaient ça pour rire...

Mais le vert continua de bouder malgré les paroles de Xaviers

-Hihi on dirait un hamster ! Puis Janussette ou Jordanette, c'est du pareil au même. Répliqua Shawn

La grenette, sous le feu de l'action pris la tête de Bryce et essaya de le noyer (en vain dommage)

-ET TOI LA DEMOISELLE AUX CHEVEUX VERTS, VIENS ME VOIR !

La "demoiselle" lâcha Bryce et sortit de l'eau pour allez voir Francis.

-Bon bah R.I.P Jordan.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi Nathan, moi et Caleb on a bien survécu au maitre nageur.

-Rectification : TU as survécu, Caleb... euh... on sait pas trop. Puis ce n'est pas le même maitre nageur...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jordan courait pour revenir dans l'eau, mais comme par hasard il glissa avant et se bouffa le sol juste avant de tomber dans l'eau comme une merde.

-Jordan, ça va ?! Demanda Xavier

Bryce s'approcha en nageant du cadavre du vert. Il appuya sur la tête pour voir si il était en vie, sauf qu'il appuya trop fort, résultat Jordan gesticula et faillit se noyer. Il réussit finalement à sortis la tête de l'eau pour respirer.

-AAAAH ! J'ai crus que j'allais mourir !

\- Ca n'aurait pas été une grande perte... Murmura Bryce

-Maaais ! Xavier, Bryce est méchant avec moi !

Xavier soupira longuement avant de sortir de l'eau en trouvant une excuse. Nathan décida d'aller voir Mark et Axel, Shawn le suivis. Ce qui laissa Jordan et Bryce seul.

-Xavier ! Attend moi !

Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre Bryce se retrouva seul dans l'eau.

-Heeey Bryce tu es tout seul ?

Le blanc se retourna et aperçut Byron, accompagné de... Mecs ?

-Ouais, les autres viennent de se barrer... Qui sont ses gens ?

-Hihi, donc voici... euh... Désolé les gars, j'ai oublié vos noms, c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, voilà Jean et Paul. Et ça c'est mon petit copain Bryce.

Bryce écarquilla les yeux, depuis quand ils sortaient ensemble ?! Les deux garçons avaient l'air déçu suite à cette nouvelle et sortirent de l'eau.

-Byron... Tu m'expliques ?!

-Quoi donc ?

-D'où je suis ton petit copain ?!

-Ah ça, c'était juste pour me débarrasser de ses deux boulets, ils pensaient que j'étais une fille, donc je me suis servi de toi.

-Mec... C'est normal qu'ils aient pensé que tu sois une fille ! Tu as un maillot de bain... bah de fille !

-Ah qui la faute ? Pff... Mais j'avoue que c'était amusant de me faire passer pour une jeune demoiselle hihi. Bon je te laisse, au faite il est où ton ami roux ?

-Claude ?

-Non l'autre là, je sais plus son nom... Le roux à la peau blanche comme mon c-

-Xavier ! De un, ce n'est pas mon ami et de deux je sais pas, surement au toilette, pourquoi ?

Byron ne dit rien et alla nager plus loin avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

.

.

La journée c'est enfin finit. Tous nos -gentils- amis étaient assis dans l'herbe à côté du terrain de foot et parlait de tout et de rien.

-Aaaah... C'est bientôt la rentrée...

-Putain ta gueule David, arrête de nous foutre la mort ! Lui répondit Axel

-J'espère que l'on sera tous dans la même classe ! Comme ça on pourra jouez au football !

-Mark... Il y a très peu de chance que nous soyons TOUS dans la même classe, et puis en cours on ne peut pas jouer au foot.

-Mais Jude...

-Au faite, David comment ça se fait que tu es encore en vie, je croyais que Jude t'avais buté, à force de trop regarder Célia aussi... héhé. Dit Caleb en se moquant

-Pff... Tu te crois drôle, Jude m'a laissé en vie mais en échange je dois lui acheté un pain au chocolat tout les matins pendant un mois...

-Caleb, le maitre nageur t'as pas tué pour lui avoir fait des majeurs et l'insultez de gorille ? Questionna Shawn

Caleb ne répondit pas, Claude détourna le regard. Bien étrange.

-Et Jordan qui suivait Xavier et qui c'est fait chopper parce que "Mademoiselle le vestiaire des filles est à côté" hahaha !

Bon, nous avons perdu Shawn...

Tout le monde continua de raconter des anecdotes, puis au bout d'un moment Mark prit la parole :

-BON LES GARS, LES COURS REPRENNENT BIENTÔT ! DONC EN ATTENDANT, JOUONS TOUS AU FOOTBALL !

Mark se leva et couru vers le terrain, suivis de Erik, lui même suivit de Sue qui était suivis de Bobby, suivis de Nathan etc... Jusqu'à ce qui ne reste qu'Axel dans l'herbe qui soupirait et qui finalement décida de se lever en voyant le sourire de tous ses amis.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 4 est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à sortir ce chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonné il est un peu plus long (comment ça je ne suis pas pardonner ? Roooh...)**

 _ **Mayshea : J'ai à moitié exaucé ton vœux, un Byron, un Jordan et un Nathan en maillot de bain de fille c'était assez ? x) Tes rewiews sont waw ! (ouais je savais pas comment décrire tes rewiews, je pense que "WAW" fera l'affaire). Au faite je ne trouve pas sa prétentieux de me donner des idées, au contraire, merci ! (Donc si vous avez des idées hésitez pas, peut être que ça m'inspirera :D)**_

 _ **Ryu-Shogun : Heeey ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Alalah, j'espère que ta mère changera d'avis pour l'hôpital psychiatrique x)**_

 _ **Lucina Lamie des Spartiates et Choucroutte : Merci à vous deux aussi :)**_

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :p**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Dureté de la Rentrée

_**Chapitre 5 : La Dureté de la Rentrée**_

-YEEEEAH !

-Putain Mark, commence pas à gueuler dès le matin !

Devant le collège Raimon, deux garçons étaient en train de patienter : Mark et Axel (eux qui d'habitude sont toujours le dernier...)

Pourquoi ? Oh, c'est la rentrée et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour voir ensemble les listes.

-Yo les boys !

-Salut Hurley ! Répondit Mark

-Salut... Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? T'es pas censée être sur ton île ET au lycée ?!

-Woh, du calme Axel... Enfaite... J'ai... Redoublé héhé.

-Trop cool, ça veut dire que l'on sera peut être dans la même classe ! Gueula Mark en tapant sur l'épaule du surfeur avec toute ça délicatesse.

-Bah moi j'espère pas... Marmonna une voix

Le groupe de trois se retourna, et virent un garçon aux cheveux bleus faire la gueule (ça change pas de d'habitude) :

Nathan.

-NATHAN ! YOUHOU ! CA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS QUE L'ON S'EST PAS VUE !

-... Ca fait trois jours Mark... T'sais on était allé à la piscine...

En évoquant ce souvenir, le bleu ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Oui, parce que à cause d'un certain blond (qui ressemble d'ailleurs fortement à une demoiselle) il a dût porter un maillot de bain de fille. DE FILLE ! DE. FILLE !

D'ailleurs, la cause du problème arriva accompagné de son "petit ami" et d'un "voyeur". Le blond agitait une main tout en remettant ses cheveux magnifiques en place...

Il se prenait pour une star où quoi ?

Nathan en le voyant se dirigea vers les listes qui étaient à l'intérieur du collège, pas question d'affronter le sourire arrogant de Byron. Il priait aussi pour ne pas être dans la classe de se con.

Le bleu monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'entré du collège mais un poids (200 tonnes minimum) lui tomba dessus, le défenseur tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa délicatement par terre. Le poids se mit à lui tripoter ses cheveux... Comme d'hab'

-Shawn... T'es lourd...

Mais le blanc ne bougea pas, restant sur le bleu (qui est en passant, un très bon fauteuil !). Une tornade verte fonça sur Shawn pour lui dire bonjour.

-Salut Jordan !

Jordan était donc lui aussi entrain d'écraser Nathan. Xavier arriva derrière eux et se mit à rigoler doucement. Puis il parla à Shawn et à Jordan.

-J'espère que l'on sera tous dans la même classe.

-Oui, moi aussi, ça serait cool !

-Moi j'espère surtout que ce sera bon au self...

Hum... Bon et self ? Euh, ça ne va pas vraiment ensemble, mais soit...

-Aah... J'é... touffe...

Merde, ils avaient oubliés que Nathan était toujours écrasé... Sauf que les deux poids ne voulaient absolument pas bouger (un trop occupé à le coiffer et l'autre à... rien). Xavier se mit à tirer le bras de Nathan pour le sortir de là. Mais rien à faire, c'était impossible, les deux gars étaient trop lourd.

-Bon les gars, bougez Nathan et entrain de crever sous votre grosseur...

-C'est pas grave.

 _Facepalm_.

-Les gars sérieux bougez ! On doit encore allez voir les listes !

Xavier se mit à tirer de plus belle, au risque de lui arracher le bras (s'était sois ça, sois il crevait étouffer !). Le roux continua de pester contre les deux, est commença à tirer encore plus sur le bras du pauvre Nathan...

Soudain un "CRAAAK" se fit entendre.

Merde le bras.

Shawn et Jordan se levèrent pour contempler les dégâts. Puis Shawn prit la parole.

-Oh... Hum... Nath' je crois que tu as perdu un bras.

Le bleu releva la tête. Putain. Il était totalement vider de son énergie vitale à cause des deux petits cons qui l'avait utilisé comme fauteuil.

.

.

.

.

 _A quelques pas, devant les listes :_

-YEEES ! ON EST TOUS DANS LA MÊME CLASSE !

-Euh... T'es sérieux Mark ? Techniquement c'est impossible... Murmura Jude qui venait d'arrivé avec un pain au chocolat dans la bouche (et David qui n'avait plus un sous derrière lui).

Le gamin avec un bandeau agitait les mains en lui montrant la liste.

-Ah ok, c'est juste l'auteur qui avait la flemme de faire plusieurs classes, tous s'explique.

Axel qui était à côté soupira, devoir supporter tout ses boulets pendant les cours allaient être dur, s'il ne sautait pas de la fenêtre avant la fin de l'année, ce serait un miracle.

D'ailleurs, la cloche sonna.

-Bien, vous rentrez dans la salle sans faire de bruit, vos places on déjà été décidées.

Mark soupira bruyamment, places décidées voulaient dire : "Aucune chance d'être à côté de mes supers potos de la mort qui tue".

Il écouta les ordres de la prof et s'installa donc à côté de... Claude ? Depuis quand il était à Raimon lui ?

A quelques pas de là, Nathan tombait en dépression. Il regarda la place là où il devait s'installer, à côté de sa place, un jeune homme efféminé remettait ses cheveux en places. La chance n'était vraiment pas avec lui...

-Madame... Je ne peux vraiment pas changer de place ?...

La prof foudroya le bleu du regard. Bon ok, il était dans la merde. Il s'installa donc à sa place en s'écartant au maximum du con qui était à côté de lui.

Après quelques secondes, des bruits chiants de tapotement se firent entendre à la droite de Nathan, il tourna la tête vers son voisin.

Oh putain, Byron tapait dans le dossier de la chaise de Caleb pour l'appeler, cela n'annonçait VRAIMENT rien de bon.

-PUTAIN DÉGAGE BYRON OU JE T'EN DÉCOLLE UNE !

C'était Caleb qui venait de se retourner d'un coup sec, ce qui eu pour effet de, pour commencer faire peur à Byron mais aussi d'envoyer valser sa (magnifique) trousse avec des ailes d'anges contre le mur.

Un cri efféminé sortit de la gorge du blond. Sa trousse. Etait. Tombée.

-MA TROUSSE QUI M'A COUTÉ 62€ !

Il la ramassa en vitesse et la dépoussiéra, même si aucune trace de poussière ne s'était logée dessus. Nathan, Caleb et Sylvia (oui, elle est à côté de Caleb) soupirèrent, pourquoi devaient-ils avoir Byron prêt d'eux ?

-Bref, tu voulais quoi pour frapper ma chaise ?

Wow, Caleb qui est à peu près calme malgré les évènements ce n'était pas normal (enfaite c'est surtout le fait qu'il se soit calmé aussi rapidement qui n'était pas normal).

-Je voulais te dire que...

-Que ?

-Que... J'ai un shampooing spécial pour avoir de beaux cheveux, et si tu veux-

Caleb se leva (et fit tomber sa chaise au passage) et décolla la plus grosse claque que le monde n'ai jamais vu. Sous le coup, Byron tomba de sa chaise et finit sur les fesses.

-T'INSINUES QUE MES CHEVEUX SONT PAS BEAUX ?!

Byron ne se relevait pas, il était en position latérale de sécurité, il écrasait par la même occasion son nouveau portable qui était dans sa poche arrière. Il gémissait sur le sol. Caleb en profita pour lui tirer les cheveux et tenté de le tuer en le frappant et l'étranglant.

-Hum, quelqu'un pourrait les calmer ? Demanda la prof sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt.

Et c'est ainsi que Super-Mark rentra en action avec Super-Claude pour tirer chacun de leurs côtés les deux fous.

Malheureusement, Caleb ne voulait pas lâcher Byron et c'est ainsi que Bryce se leva de sa place (il était juste derrière Byron) et aida les Super Héros en tirant Claude.

Mais rien à faire, donc Shawn se leva et tira lui aussi Byron. Puis se fut au tour de Hurley de se lever, puis de Jordan.

A la fin, on se retrouva avec une personne qui tirait Caleb (Mark) et dix personnes qui tiraient Byron (bon neuf parce que Bryce tirait plus Claude que Byron pour l'énerver...). Même avec toute l'aide du monde, Caleb était décidé à ne pas lâcher Byron et à le tuer.

Mais heureusement...

Super-Sylvia rentra en action, elle plaça un coup de pied bien placé et Caleb lâcha automatiquement prise, se tordant en deux.

Jude de l'autre bout de la salle (oui, il n'a pas bougé ses fesses pour aider Byron) se moqua de Caleb. C'est ainsi que grâce à la magie -oupas- Caleb se leva et avec une force surpuissante fit un bon de vingt mètres pour cette fois si tuer Jude.

Toute la classe assista donc à la bataille la plus stupide de toute : Deux gamins se frappant comme deux merdes en criant des "AIIEEEU" "MAIS ARRETEU" "LACHE MOAAA !"

On aurait dit Claude et Bryce quand ils avaient cinq ans...

La prof dépité prit les deux stratèges par le col et les envoya en direction du bureau du directeur, l'année scolaire commençait bien pour eux...

Au moment où les deux enfants fermèrent la porte derrière eux, un nouveau cri se fut entendre.

Byron... Encore est toujours Byron... Et pour cause :

-MON PORTABLE ! J'AVAIS DES PHOTOS COLLECTEURS DE JORDAN ET NATHAN EN FILLES !

Son nouveau portable venait de se faire écraser par son fessier et le verre trempé c'était fissuré. Byron continuait de crier et de se débattre comme un enfant de quatre ans en gueulant sur le faite que Caleb avait pété son portable (qu'il tenait d'ailleurs dans ses deux mains comme un objet magique...)

Une touffe blanche au dessus de sa tête lui prit alors son portable des mains et le déverrouilla.

-Shawn ! Comment connais-tu mon mot de passe ?! Personne n'est au courant que c'est "Byronleplusbeau" !

Xavier soupira, son code était aussi simple que ça ? Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines avec Jude et Caleb ils n'avaient pas réussi à le déverrouiller...

-C'était tellement dur à deviner.

C'était bien entendu de l'ironie de la part de Shawn, mais Byron n'avait pas l'air de la comprendre et commença à se lancer des fleurs. L'albinos pendant se temps regarda les photos que Byron possédait de toute l'équipe, il se stoppa alors sur une photo.

De lui.

Une magnifique photo de lui en pyjama ours.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le blanc explose et défonce la gueule de Byron à la vue de cette photo mais non. Il a juste crié...

-WOW TROP BIEN BYRON TU M'ENVERRAS CETTE PHOTO !

Byron leva le pouce en l'air. Et Shawn se mit à zoomer partout sur la photo.

-Shawn... Y'a juste toi en pyjama sur la photo... Marmonna Nathan qui regardait cette scène ridicule.

-Mais non regarde !

Le blanc tendit "son" portable vers Nathan et zooma sur plusieurs pixels.

On apercevait Jordan déguisé en vache, Erik en prince, Kevin en T-Rex mais surtout...

Nathan déguisé en Vocaloid.

Le bleu resta sans voix à cette vue, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce moment de sa vie, il pensa alors que quelqu'un (sûrement Byron) l'avait drogué se jour là.

-Dis moi Byron, quand as-tu eu cette photo ?

L'interpellé leva la tête et fit mine de réfléchir (alors que tout le monde savait que Byron ne réfléchissait jamais...)

-Euuh... Voyons... Ah oui hihi, c'était à la soirée que Hurley avait organisé quelques jours avant d'allez à la piscine !

Le blond prit une inspiration et se mit à conté cette magnifique histoire :

 _Flaaash Baaaaaack :_

 _-Eeeet les gars, j'organise une p'tite soirée ça vous dis de venir ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Allez Axel ! Puis on sera tous déguisé, ça sera drôle !_

 _-Putain Hurley lâche moi le bras, j'ai pas envie de venir à ta fête débile, invite plutôt Mark il sera plus enclin à venir !_

 _Le rose lâcha automatiquement le bras d'Axel et couru vers Mark qui était à quelques mètres._

 _-MAAARRRKEEEUU MON MEILLEUR AMI !_

 _Le garçon au bandeau se retourna et fit un large sourire suivis d'un regard interrogateur._

 _-Salut Hurley ! Mais euh... Depuis quand on est meilleur ami ?_

 _-Aucune importance ! Tu veux bien venir à ma soirée déguiser ? DIS OUI STEUPLAAAIT !_

 _-Oui steuplait ?_

 _Silence..._

 _Vent qui passe..._

 _-Euh... Cool mec ! Bon, ramène d'autres gens au passage, oublie pas : C'EST DÉGUISÉ !_

 _Le capitaine hocha la tête, et couru voir Axel pour l'harceler et qu'il décide de bouger ses fesses et de venir à la fête._

 _Hurley lui continua son tour des gens._

 _[...]_

 _La sonnette retentit, pas chez Hurley comme on pouvait si attendre, mais comme il habitait loin (trop loin), la fête se passait dans le grand gymnase du collège (on lui demandera comment il a fait pour avoir les clefs plus tard...)_

 _(PS : Ne cherchez pas la logique, une sonnette dans un gymnase... Euh...)_

 _Tout était décoré, des chaises, des tables, des jeux, des ballons, de la BOUFFE._

 _Bref, le groupe entra, dedans on pouvait apercevoir :_

 _David, Joe (alias Joseph King, et oui il est là), Xavier, Jordan, Shawn, Tori, Sue, Kevin etc..._

 _D'ailleurs quand Jordan rentra dans le gymnase, la première chose qu'il avait remarqué c'était LA BOUFFE._

 _-Salut Hurley, il est classe ton déguisement._

 _C'était Xavier qui venait de lui parler, remettant la casquette qu'il avait sur la tête en place._

 _-Yeah ! Merci boy, j'aime bien le tien aussi c'est... Euh... Hum..._

 _-Te fatigue pas, à part la mer du connais pas grand chose. Je suis déguisé en dresseur de Pokémon..._

 _Il lui montra une pokeball qu'il sortit de son sac._

 _-Maaaais siiii ! Je connais genre Sacha, Pikachu, Dracaufion !_

 _-Dracaufeu._

 _-Bah c'est se que j'ai dis !_

 _Le rouge soupira, le surfeur était vraiment aussi débile que son idole (qui est Mark je rappelle)... Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et décida d'aller parler avec la vache qui lui servait de meilleur ami._

 _Hurley se retrouva donc seul aux milieux des autres._

 _La porte du gymnase se rouvrit à la volé et laissa apparaitre Célia et Jude. Célia sautait sur place ultra contente et alla tout de suite parler avec Sue et Tori._

 _Jude soupira bruyamment, l'envie d'allez à cette fête était égal à zéro (pour ne pas dire inférieur...). Seulement, Mark était venu quand il était en train de parler avec sa petite sœur d'amour, et elle à elle aussi insisté pour qu'il vienne avec elle._

 _Résultat, il s'est retrouvé déguiser en... Rien. Non enfaite il a juste mit une tenue "bourge" assortit avec la robe de sa sœur._

 _Heureusement pour lui, Joe et David étaient là, il y aurait au moins deux personnes avec une intelligence suffisante pour lui parler._

 _Encore une fois, la porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaitre Mark (toujours en retard celui là !) accompagné Nathan qui trainait des pieds derrière lui, une mine boudeuse affichée sur son visage. A tous les coups, Mark l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir._

 _Un peu plus loin, Byron apparaissait, déguiser en dieu (olala on ne s'y attendait pas...) et pour une fois il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux débiles qui lui servaient d'amis._

 _\- Byron, ils ne sont pas là tes deux esclaves ?_

 _C'était Shawn qui lui avait posé la question, un sourire innocent (TROP INNOCENT) collé au visage. Byron réfléchit quelques secondes, de quelle esclaves parlait-il ? Il leva finalement le doigt en l'air en faisant un petit "Aaaaah !" et sortit son portable tout neuf qu'il venait d'acheté il y a quelques jours pour remplacer l'ancien. Il tendit finalement son (nouveau et méga beau) portable à Shawn._

 _-Tu parles d'eux ?_

 _Le blanc hocha la tête. Sur la photo que Byron lui montrait, on voyait un Claude malade et un Bryce qui dormait._

 _-Y'en à un qui à chopper la crève et l'autre qui est trop fatigué haha !_

 _\- ARRÊTE-TOI MARK ! PUTAIN TU VIENS D'ARRIVER COMMENCE PAS !_

 _Shawn n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa conversation avec Byron que Nathan se mit à crier au milieu du gymnase._

 _Il secouait Mark comme un palmier. Pauvre capitaine..._

 _-Oh du calme Nathan où est le problème ? Très beau déguisement en passant._

 _Nathan lança un regard noir à Hurley, de un, non il n'avait pas à se calmer et de deux, il n'était même pas déguiser._

 _-LE PROBLEME ? TU NE VOIS PAS LE PROBLEME ?!_

 _-Bah non, calme-toi mec, tranquille, déstres-_

 _Hurley fixa quelques secondes Mark._

 _-OH PUTAIN MARK LÂCHE CA !_

 _Au sol, Mark tenait dans ses mains une bouteille d'alcool. Où l'avait t-il trouvé telle était la question, mais malheureusement Inspecteurs Calebou et Tulipos n'étaient point là..._

 _Bref, le pauvre capitaine avait l'air bourré (non enfaite, il n'avait pas l'air, il l'était !), il avait sûrement cru qu'il y avait de l'Oasis dans la bouteille et non de l'alcool..._

 _[...]_

 _Tori souffla, elle avait dût s'absenter pour allez chercher des gâteaux sous la demande de Hurley. Elle avait donc dans ses mains un sac remplis de biscuit._

 _Cela devait faire à peu près trente minutes qu'elle était partie, oui, elle avait trainé sur le chemin (elle avait croisé Camélia et avait parlé dix bonnes minutes !)_

 _Elle ouvrit donc la porte du gymnase et resta sans voix._

 _-AAIIIEEEUU SHAAWN MES CHEVEUUUUX ! MAIS BYRON CETTE JUPE ME GROSSIT ! Gueula Nathan qui était... bourré ? Attend quoi ?! Nathan bourré ? Elle ne rêvait pas ?!_

 _-INSPECTEUR TSUNAMI EN ACTION *HIC* !_

 _-JORDAN ! LÂCHE SE SEAU ! TU N'ES PAS UNE VACHE ! Gronda Xavier, qui lui, était sobre (Alléluia !)_

 _-Hum... Salut les gars je suis de re-_

 _La pauvre Tori n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sue lui fonça dessus et pleura en criant des "maaamourrrs n'es pas laaa !"_

 _Xavier de son côté commençait à -légèrement- perdre son sang froid, il devait s'occuper d'un Jordan qui était euh... Fou ? Débile ? Taré ?_

 _Ouais, le rouge hésitait sur l'adjectif. De plus, Jude (qui était totalement sobre) était partit avec David et Joe pour parler "dans le calme". Kevin lui frappait (ou mordait) tout le monde._

 _Et il y avait Nathan._

 _Nathan était bourré... Mais vraiment..._

 _On ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais Byron et Mark avait sûrement quelques chose à voir là dedans._

 _Byron lui était absolument sobre (au grand étonnement de Tori) et avait refilé à Nathan un déguisement d'une vocaloid... Pas n'importe laquelle, celui de Miku ! Parce que je cite : "Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux, c'est cool !"_

 _Et Nathan totalement bourré à accepter de se déguiser. Il s'est donc retrouvé avec deux magnifiques couettes (absolument pas droite...) faite par un Shawn fatigué, une magnifique jupe "qui le grossit" (selon ses termes !) et du maquillage appliquer par... Byron._

 _C'est donc ainsi que Nathan finit déguiser en vocaloid et que sous la demande de Shawn, il le prit en photo..._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

-Je ne m'en souvenais... Absolument pas, commenta Mark

-Normal t'étais totalement bourré...

-Tu peux parler Nathan, tu n'étais pas mieux, ricana Byron

\- Excusez-moi les enfants mais nous sommes en-

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit violemment, coupant la prof, laissant apparaitre les deux qui était partit plus tôt : Jude et Caleb.

-Hum... Jude, Caleb je vous ai dis d'allez chez le directeur, pas de trainer cinq minutes autre part pour faire semblant que vous y êtes allez !

-Pourtant madame, on y est vraiment allez.

Les deux garçons croisèrent les bras, ennuyé, pendant que la prof les grondait sur le fait que "ON NE RÉPOND PAS AU PROFESSEUR !" Le pire, c'est qu'il était vraiment allez chez le directeur...

Ils n'y étaient juste pas resté longtemps car le directeur (M. Raimon) avait la flemme de s'occuper de leur dispute "inutile et aussi pitoyable pour des personnes aussi intelligentes que vous". Du coup les deux étaient remontés au bout de quelques minutes dans leur salle.

-Bon Madame, vous avez finit ? Puisque l'on vous dit que l'on est allez voir Sonny...

-MONSIEUR SHARP ! Vous me décevez beaucoup, donnez moi votre carnet, IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le châtain resta incrédule, lui, Jude Sharp se prendre un mot ?! Caleb lui rigolait, jamais, il n'aurait pût penser que Jude puisse se prendre un mot.

-Alors Sharp, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vas avoir un mot haha ?

-MONSIEUR STONEWALL ! Cela vous fait rire ?! Donnez-moi-vous aussi votre carnet!

-QUOI ? NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

La prof ramassa les carnets des deux stratèges. Et l'ouvrit directement à la page pour les avertissements.

 _"Jude se bat avec son camarade, n'est pas allez chez le directeur et manque de politesse en me répondant !"_

 _"Caleb se moque de ses camarades et se dispute avec l'un d'eux, il fait aussi semblant d'allez chez le directeur pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. L'éducation est à revoir !"_

-C'est quoi ses mots de merde ? Murmura Caleb, D'OU MON ÉDUCATION EST A REVOIR ?! JE VAIS L'ÉTRANGLER CELLE LA !

Jude se plaignit, lui aussi, son père allait lui péter la gueule pour avoir eu un mot dès le premier jour... Tout ça à cause de Byron...

En parlant de Byron, il était toujours le cul par terre, embrassant son téléphone.

Enfin (ou plutôt heureusement), la sonnerie retentit, évitant un meurtre de la part de Caleb et libérant tous nos gentils amis !

Xavier toujours assit à sa place soupira bruyamment.

Cette année allait vraiment être longue...

* * *

 **Wow ! Désolé j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour sortir (et écrire) se chapitre, avec la reprise des cours j'avais un peu la flemme de continuer héhé (don't frappe meee !)**

 **J'espère comme même que se chapitre vous plaira, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes :/**

 **Allez à dans un mois *rire* !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Disparition d'Axel !

**Chapitre 6: La disparition d'Axel !**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la rentrée (OUI, JE FAIS UNE ELLIPSE TEMPORELLE !). Chacun avait reprit son rythme pour la rentrée, tous travaillaient à la perfection (*KOF KOF*).

Mais aujourd'hui, toute la classe allait rencontrer leur _véritable_ prof de Mathématique. Oui, parce qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi, celle qu'il avait était une remplaçante, personne ne savait donc (même si son nom était écrit sur leur emploi du temps) qui était leur véritable prof.

Bref, Jude et David étaient dans la salle de classe à parler de tout et de rien quand Hurley arriva tout sourire.

"-Salut Hurley.

-Salut Jude, salut David, vous êtes au courant, on aura plus l'autre vieille bique de prof de Math !"

Devant la non réaction des deux amis, Hurley gigota les bras.

"-Tu sais, la prof qui t'as mis un mot !"

Jude ne réagissait toujours pas, ses deux yeux ne bougeaient pas (non, enfaite on ne pouvait pas les voir à cause de ses verres teintés). Hurley continua pour essayer de lui faire remonter des souvenirs.

"-Tu sais, quand tu t'es battu avec Caleb !"

Le rose se mit à secouer Jude.

"-Et qu'elle t'a mit un mot parce sois disant tu manquais de polite-

-Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant, ton manque de manière me sidère."

Et sur ses belles paroles, Jude sortit de la salle, laissant Hurley et David en plan.

"-Bah, qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?"

David soupira et couru rejoindre Jude. Bon, maintenant Hurley était vraiment seul... Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Célia.

"-Oh tient Célia, depuis quand tu es dans notre classe ?" Demanda le surfeur.

La demoiselle tournait la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chercher quelqu'un, elle n'écouta même pas Hurley et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. Bref, il se prit le plus gros vent de l'histoire des vents.

Mais il ne lâcha pas prise et quand il vu Archer entrer, il alla tout de suite lui taper la discute.

"-Yo Archer !"

Ce dernier marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Hurley le regarda avec des yeux ronds, essayant d'assimiler les drôles de mots que prononçait l'homme aux cheveux violets.

"-Tu peux parler français, je comprends pas l'élan."

Archer leva doucement la tête (même s'il faisait à peu près la taille de Hurley). Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, on aurait dit un Caleb énervé. Le rose se sentit obligé de se défendre.

"-T'sais élan, vu que t'as coupe de cheveux bah, c'est un élan.

-De un, ma coupe de cheveux n'est pas un élan, c'est un aigle et de deux, tu veux bien dégager de mon chemin, j'aimerais poser mes affaires à ma place. _Merci_." Répondit Archer, coupant toute conversation.

Aussi froid qu'un glaçon, on aurait put méditer sur le fait de savoir lequel entre lui et Bryce était le plus froid.

Mais Hurley ne s'avoua pas vaincu et retourna voir Archer pour lui parler... A se demander si le surfeur n'avait pas une âme de suicidaire.

"-Archer au faite, tu savais que l'on allait a-

-J'en ai rien à carrer, tu me fais chier, dégage." Coupa Archer.

"-Et bah dit-donc, monsieur aurait mal dormit ? C'est sure qu'avec tes cernes..."

Archer était près à se lever pour lui en mettre une, mais heureusement (encore une fois), la sonnerie retentit coupant Archer dans son élan et sauvant donc ainsi Hurley.

Toute la classe rentra donc dans la salle, certain avec un sourire aux lèvres, d'autre avec... Une tête de dépressive (n'est ce pas Nathan ?). Une fois tous assis ils attendirent.

Le prof arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une petite barbe, des cheveux violets lui cachant un œil. Il aurait put être le frère (ou père) caché d'Archer, mais non, c'était bien le nouveau prof de math.

Mark ouvrit alors grand la bouche de stupeur (il aurait presque put avaler des mouches s'ils y en avaient...) et s'écria le nom du prof.

"-PERCY ?"

Le dit Percy soupira, tout en installant ses affaires sur son bureau et de parler d'une voix calme et posée (mais assez forte pour que l'on puisse l'entendre du fond de la salle.)

"-Alors non Mark, de un Percy est le surnom qu'utilisait le vieux marchand de nouille, mon vrai prénom est Percival. De deux, on est en cours donc ce sera Monsieur Travis. Et pour finir, tu vas te là boucler parce que je ne supporterais pas une année avec le bruit qui provient de ta bouche."

Le capitaine ferma aussitôt sa bouche.

"-Comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis M. Travis, votre professeur de Math pour le reste de l'année. J'ai cru comprendre que le premier cours avec ma remplaçante avait été... Catastrophique."

Toute la classe était pendue aux mots de Percival, personne n'osait parler, pas même Byron qui a d'habitude sa langue bien pendu.

"-Bien, qui ne dit mot consent. Je vais donc effectuer diverse changement."

Alléluia ! Si Nathan aurait put, il se serait jeter au coup de Travis pour le remercier, changer de place : un rêve pour la tête bleu.

Sue, qui était au dernier rang grogna, elle était à côté de sa meilleure amie : Tori. Et avec sa chance légendaire, le prof allait surement la changer de place. La poisse...

"-Vous m'avez tous l'air enchantés."

Le sarcasme de se prof fit sourire Caleb qui était la tête entre ses bras, priant silencieusement pour que le débile derrière lui change de place. Le dit débile ne se préoccupait absolument pas des paroles du prof, trop occupé à regarder (en toute discrétion bien entendu) toute les photos dossiers qu'il avait sur son portable, il en avait pour un bon moment.

"-Byron, range ton portable.

-Ce n'est pas un simple portable monsieur ! C'est le dernier Iphone sortit à ce jour !

-J'en ai rien à carrer, les portables sont interdit en classe, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de le ranger."

Le blond souffla mais s'exécuta sous l'œil de ses camarades. Caleb devant lui, l'insulta mentalement, toujours à montrer qu'il avait de l'argent l'autre débile de dieu, même Jude qui était pété de thune montrait moins sa richesse !

"-Un problème Caleb ?" Demanda le bleu.

"-Aucun Nathan, je vais juste bousiller sa petite bouille d'ange pourris." Marmonna Caleb, un regard inquiétant plaqué sur les yeux.

Nathan cligna des yeux et se remit à écouter les paroles du prof, si Caleb voulait bousiller la gueule de son voisin, il ne lui en privait pas, au contraire, comme ça il n'aurait plus à le supporter.

"-Donc, lundi, je vous donnerais des papiers et on fera autre chose, en tant que professeur principal, je suis obligé de le faire.

-Du coup Percy, on apporte nos affaires de math lundi ?

-Mark, pour la énième fois, en cours c'est "Monsieur" pas "Percy" ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non, vous n'apportez pas votre matériel lundi."

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications et de changement divers de place, la sonnerie retentit, signe que le cours était finit.

Mark sautilla sur place, ne tenant plus, il était impatient de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire lundi prochain. Il regarda alors toute la classe qui sortait, cherchant Axel du regard.

"-Axel ?"

Aucune réponse, soit le dit Axel était déjà partit prendre l'air, soit il n'était pas là.

"-SHAWN, SHAWN !"

Le capitaine venait de se mettre à courir sur deux mètres pour rattraper l'albinos.

"-Mark, il est 9h à tout péter, commence pas à gueuler.

-Scuse, scuse ! C'est... C'est horrible !

-De quoi ? Qu'il soit 9h ? Que l'on doive allez en cours ? Que tu cris dès le matin ou tout simplement ta voix chiante ?"

Mark cligna des yeux, depuis quand Shawn parlait autant et surtout depuis quand Shawn posait-il autant de question ?!

"-Huuun ? Ah non, qu'il soit 9h c'est pas grave, que l'on doive allez en cours bah, de toute façon c'est une obligation. Je criais ? Ah, je m'en rappelle plus, et est ce que j'ai une voix chiante ?"

Ce fut au tour de Shawn de cligner des yeux, étonné, ébahis, éblouis par le soudain sérieux (ou pas) de Mark. A quel moment fallait-il vraiment répondre à toutes ses questions ? Et à quel moment Mark répondait ? Mark n'était-il pas censés être un idiot immature qui ne pensait qu'au foot ? Bref, Shawn se perdait dans son propre esprit.

"-Euh... Oublie, tu voulais me dire ?"

Mark prit alors un air dramatique au plus grand désarroi de Shawn.

"-Accouche Mark, on doit allez en cours je te rappelle !

-AXEL A DISPARU !"

Shawn essayait d'assimiler ce que venait de dire Mark. Axel avait disparu ?

"-Attend, tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Non ! Il faut que l'on aille le chercher ! Il doit être séquestré dans une boite de pissenlit !" Dit le gamin au bandeau en gesticulant.

Devant l'air paniqué du capitaine, Shawn abdiqua.

"-Bon, je veux bien t'accompagner chercher Axel, mais il nous faut des coéquipiers, imagine on tombe sur une bande de trafiquant ou de kidnappeur !"

Shawn disait sa avec tellement de sérieux que l'on avait du mal à discerner s'il disait ça pour se moquer du capitaine ou non.

"-Bonne idée ! Attends, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés en cours je vais chercher des gens pour nous aider !"

Et c'est ainsi que Mark se mit à courir sur quelques mètres de couloir pour expliquer la situation à plusieurs gens pour recevoir de l'aide. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec une troupe de gens à sa suite.

"-Bon du coup, on va tout de suite chercher Axel ?!"

"-Mark, on est censés allez en cours, t'sais on a Physique Chimie..."

"-Je sais Xavier, mais il y a des priorités dans la vie genre sauver Axel, ou mieux, jouer au football !"

Le roux soupira, il avait accepté de venir pour une seule raison : surveiller Jordan qui était un vrai boulet par moment. Il préférait qu'il ne se foule pas le nez ou qu'il meurt d'un mur prit en pleine tête.

"-Bon du coup, j'imagine que l'on va sécher, qui nous accompagnes chercher Axel ?" S'écria le capitaine.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, le groupe "A la recherche d'Axel" se forma donc de :

 _-Mark, capitaine de se groupe, près à tous pour sauver Axel des griffes des méchants séquestrateur (ce mot n'existe pas, je vous l'accorde) !"_

 _-Shawn, le bras droit du capitaine, près à marcher deux mètres pour sauver Axel (et encore deux mètres, c'est fatiguant !)_

 _-Jordan, alias, le boulet, il est juste là pour pouvoir allez au distributeur de bouffe et s'amusez avec les autres._

 _-Xavier, il est là seulement pour surveiller Jordan, si il n'y avait pas eu Jordan, il serait allez en cours de Physique Chimie sans problème._

 _-Hurley, on sait pas trop ce qu'il fou là, comme il dirait "j'suis là pour surfer de la vague". On ne cherche plus à le comprendre depuis longtemps. Surfeur hors pair, son sérieux servira à garder le moral des troupes._

 _-Tori, elle est là parce qu'elle est la Physique Chimie... Bah c'est pas une grande histoire d'amour. C'est une fille à papa qui n'aura aucun problème à se faire respecter des vilains._

 _-Suzette, c'est une des autres raisons de la venue de Tori, elle a tellement insisté, Tori à abdiquer et à accepter de venir, sinon, elle est surnommé Sue, un terrible surnom qui lui à été donner par la tribu des "BFF"._

 _-Erick, magicien, sa venu est juste dut au faite que je cite "MAMOUR TU VIENS AVEC NOUS." Bref, on espère que son sens américain servira à mener le groupe à la victoire._

Mark souriait bêtement en regardant ses troupes, puis il leurs fit signe de le suivre silencieusement. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres quand ils se stoppèrent dans les escaliers du collège.

"-Les gars on a un problème...

-Quoi Mark, t'as envie de pisser ? Tu t'es coupé une partie de l'ongle ? Tu viens de te faire bouffer par un alligator ?"

Le sérieux avec lequel Shawn disait ça, faisait presque peur, lui qui d'habitude saute de partout et caresse les cheveux de Nathan H24, aujourd'hui était transformé.

"-Non... On a oublié de trouver un nom pour notre groupe !"

Xavier soupira, il avait beau être un fan incontesté de Mark, il ne pouvait nier le faite que ce dernier avait un boulon en moins dans son cerveau.

Tous s'assirent alors dans les marches pour réfléchir à un nom de groupe.

"-Les sauveurs d'Axel ?" proposa Xavier sans une once de motivation, mais personne malheureusement, ne l'écouta, tous trop concentrés à trouver un nom.

"-Les monstres de la mer Axelienne ?

-Prince Mamour ?

-Les mangeurs d'Axel ?

-La tour infernale des Axels ?

Xavier lança un regard de détresse vers Shawn et Erick (qui avaient l'air d'être les seuls un minimum censés à ne pas proposer des noms débiles.)

"-J'AI UNE IDÉE !" Gueula Mark

"-Arrête de crier, on va se faire remarqu-"

Trop tard, le mal était fait, Hurley qui était le plus haut dans les escaliers fut appelé par une prof qui l'avait vu, il quitta alors le groupe, évitant ainsi à ses camarades de se faire repéré.

"-R.I.P Hurley..." Murmura Jordan, une larme à l'œil

"-Bon quel était ton idée Mark ?" Demanda Shawn s'en perdre une seconde à s'attarder sur Hurley

"-Alors... Les... LES SAUVEURS D'AXEL !

-Mais, c'est ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure !

-Pas du tout !

-VOS GUEULE ON VA SE FAIRE REPERER !" Chuchota Shawn en criant.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, et une tête apparut très rapidement dans les escaliers.

"-Euuh... Salut David."

La personne qui venait d'apparaitre dans les escaliers avait un cache œil et des cheveux bleu très pâle, aucun doute : C'était David.

"-Wowowo... Pourquoi vous êtes tous regroupé dans les escaliers ? Genre, vous savez que le prof de Physique-Chimie est hyper vénère que vous aillez séché ?"

Xavier avala avec difficulté, et poignarda du regard Jordan qui l'avait obligé à sécher (même s'il y est allé de son plein gré). Erick prit finalement la parole :

"-Enfaite, on cherche Axel, enfin chercher c'est un grand mot, puis on m'a obligé à venir... Et toi qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je dois passer à l'infirmerie emmené le sac de Caleb." Répondit David en pointant le sac qu'il avait sur le dos.

"-Attend, il a fait quoi Caleb ?

-Il a saigné du nez tellement violement qu'il c'est assommé contre sa table. Enfin, je crois..."

Caleb et saigner du nez ? Ce n'était pas nouveau, il saignait à chaque fois qu'il se prenait une tapette sur le nez.

"-Il s'est encore prit une baffe ou un poing dans le nez ?" Questionna Xavier

"-Oui... Non, il a... Enfin... Tu demanderas à Byron... ou à Jude, ils t'expliqueront mieux que moi, bon je file bye."

David monta les escaliers trois par trois, laissant le groupe qui cherchait toujours un nom.

"-Que pensez-vous de" Le Maitre Mamour, sauveur des Axels" ?"

Inutile de précisez de qui venait cette idée stupide.

Ils débâtirent alors un long moment dans les escaliers, et sans s'en rendre compte, l'heure entière passa. La sonnerie péta lentement les tympans du groupe.

Xavier aperçut alors leur classe sortir du cours de Physique, il remarqua alors que Byron avait dut bien rire, du moins il avait les larmes aux yeux, était tout rouge et avait un immense sourire. Nathan était comme toujours blasé, Bobby totalement perdu et il cherchait Erick du regard, Nelly entrain de -sûrement- faire un discours à Camélia sur les nombreuses règles du collège etc.

Un reniflement se fit entendre derrière lui.

"-Mark, ça va pas ?

-On... On n'a toujours pas retrouvé Axel ! J'ai échoué dans ma mission de gardien de but !

-Hum... Quel est le rapport entre notre mission et être gardien de but ?" Répondit Xavier du tac au tac.

"-Huu... Bonne question ! J'y réfléchirais une autre fois, il faut que j'aille parler à Jude ! Bye les gars !"

Xavier soupira, suivit des autres, le capitaine était vraiment étrange parfois...

[...]

"-Woho ! On mange enfin !" Cria le vert en prenant son plateau.

"-Ouais, je crevais la dalle." Murmura Hurley derrière

"-Du coup, elle t'a puni la prof qui t'a choppé dans les escaliers ?

-Non, j'ai trouvé une excuse bidon et c'est passé !

Jordan alla rejoindre la table de Xavier et commença à savourer son repas (même si c'était compliqué vu l'horreur que c'était).

"- Et Sue qui voulait 'prince mamour' dans le nom du groupe haha !

-Tu peux te moquer, mais tu n'as rien proposez débile !"

Le "débile" se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, repoussant la table et regarda Sue d'un regard froid.

"-Elle a un problème la conasse ?" Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

Sue s'apprêta à répondre mais une voix cassa la dispute.

"-Oh, calmes-toi Shawn, manges plutôt." Dit Nathan en forçant le blanc à se rasseoir.

"-Il m'a fait peur, pendant un instant j'ai cru avoir Caleb en face de moi haha !" Murmua Jordan à Xavier.

"-En parlant de Caleb, Jude, il s'est passé quoi en Physique, David nous as dit qu'il fallait demander à toi ou Byron."

Xavier venait de poser sa fourchette, attendant la réponse du stratège. Byron se mit automatiquement à rigolez suite à la question. Jude lui, lança un regard noir à David qui se faisait tout petit dans sa semoule.

"Enfaite, j'ai montré à- AIE !

-Si tu ne te la boucle pas Byron, je te fais la boule à zéro."

Byron se tût alors, vu le ton utilisé, il devait vraiment ce la fermé s'il ne voulait pas voir ses beaux cheveux se décomposé au sol. Mark eu alors une illumination est se leva d'un coup puis se rassit après le grognement des gens à la table.

"-Jude ! J'ai échoué !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... JE N'AI PAS TROUVÉ AXEL !"

Nathan se mit à grogner, Mark est sa délicatesse... Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer de temps en temps ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de "Je n'ai pas trouvé Axel !"

"-Les gars, ne me dite pas que c'est pour ça que vous étiez autant d'absents pendant le cours de physique ?" Demanda Nathan, la fourchette en l'air.

"-Bah si ! Il y des priorités dans la vie, genre sauver Axel, ou mieux, jouer-

-Jouer au football, on sait, tu nous l'as déjà dit." Coupa Xavier exténué par son idole.

"-Bref, on a échoué à notre mission, Axel est toujours introuvable !"

Nathan posa bruyamment sa fourchette et Jude soupira. Il était idiot ou ça se passait comment ?

"-Mark...

-QUOI ? IL EST MORT ? ATTEND NON, ENCORE PIRE, IL EST PARTIT EN ALLEMAGNE ?

-PUTAIN LAISSE MOI FINIR MA PHRASE !" Gueula Nathan avec une force surhumaine, même avec un mégaphone Mark n'aurait pas put crier aussi fort.

"-Hum hum, excusez-moi monsieur Swift ? Si je vous réentends crier encore une seule fois, c'est chez le directeur. Compris ?"

Nathan hocha la tête et regarda le surveillant qui venait de l'interrompre partir. Quel manque de respect dans cet établissement ! Jude prit alors la parole.

"-Non Mark, Axel n'a rien de grave, il est juste-

-OUF ! J'AI CRU QU'IL LUI ÉTAIT ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE DE GRAVE, CA AURAIT ÉTÉ DOMMAGE, IL AURAIT PAS PÛT JOUER AU FOOT !"

L'envie d'étouffer Mark prit place dans plusieurs esprits, mais surtout de Nathan, pourquoi les surveillants ne venaient jamais gronder Mark quand il criait alors que les autres se faisait sévèrement engueuler ? Où est la justice dans ce monde ?

"-Non, calmes-toi Mark. Je disais donc, Axel est juste-

Une assiette se brisa coupant Jude pour la deuxième fois. Tout le monde regarda lentement Hurley, le responsable de se meurtre.

"-Le prochain qui me coupe la parole, je lui plante _délicatement_ ma fourchette dans la tête, c'est compris ?"

Toute la table hocha la tête sauf Hurley qui était devenu femme de ménage.

"-Pour la énième fois, je disais donc que Axel n'avait rien de grave, il est..."

Jude stoppa sa phrase un sourire aux lèvres, invitant Nathan à continuer d'un signe de la main.

"-Il est allé accompagner Julia à une sortie scolaire."

Mark se mit à crier un énorme "QUOI" retentissant dans tout le self qui lui valut de se faire virer par le surveillant de tout à l'heure.

"-Mais, on a le droit d'accompagner sa sœur à une sortie scolaire même si on est pas majeur ?" Questionna Jordan, un bout de pain dans la bouche.

"-J'sais pas, en tout cas Axel lui il a le droit." Répondit Xavier le plus naturellement du monde.

Finalement, toute la table se leva et sortit du self après avoir décidé que je cite : "Il est peut être l'heure d'allez en cours".

La sonnerie sonna (Wouah ! Bravo !) Indiquant que oui, il était temps de se magner et d'aller étudier.

"-EH ! Byron !"

Le dit Byron se retourna, son sac (300€ minimum) sur son épaule.

"-Mouiiii ? Que veux-tu savoir mon cher Xene ?

-Xavier, je préfère Xavier.

-Oui, bon, bref, que veux tu savoir mon cher Xavier ?

-Ce qui s'est passé en physique avec Caleb et Jude.

-Tu es bien curieux mon garçon, mais..." Byron se mit alors à câliner sa douce chevelure, "Je ne veux pas me retrouvez avec la boule à zéro, désoler !"

Et suite à ça, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Xavier resta quelques secondes statique la main sur le menton. Était-il curieux ? Non, il s'intéressait juste aux anecdotes qu'il aurait pût connaitre si il n'était pas allé surveiller l'autre.

"-Ca n'a pas l'air d'allez Xavier...

-Tout va bien Jordan, tout va bien."

L'autre, encore une fois, le sourire aux lèvres dirigea avec son meilleur ami vers leur salle de classe, suivant les pas de Byron. Décidemment, si toutes les journées étaient comme ça, il ne survivrait pas. Mais, une question demeurait dans son esprit...

Que c'est il réellement passer en physique-chimie ?

Xavier osa les épaules, il le serait bientôt, du moins, il espérait.

* * *

 **Wow ! Enfin finit, il a été assez long à écrire mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez des rewiews pour m'encourager :3  
**

 **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de lire un texte remplis de faute mais j'essaye dans faire le minimum.**

(oui je répond au rewiew du chap 4 aussi parce que j'ai oublié d'y répondre dans le chapitre d'avant xD) _ **Choucroutte :** Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **Orianaaaaaa** (en espérant que je n'ai pas fait de faute dans ton pseudo x)) : Pour les couples je suis pas vraiment sure xD Peut être, peut être._

 _ **Ryu-Shogun :** Merci xD C'est sur que Byron n'est pas une lumière x) Roooh, mais Jude est totalement net de laissé David en vie pour des pains au chocolats xD Tout est normal dans cette fanfic' ;)_

 _ **Mayshea :** (C'est qui le boulet qui oublie de répondre au rewiew, c'est moaaa !) *toussote* Merci pour tes deux rewiews (limite à chaque fois que je poste, j'attends ta rewiew xD) Le chapitre pour le festival scolaire, c'est une bonne idée, je pense le faire un jour x) Merci encore pour tes rewiews :3_

 **Bref bref bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre (oui, je me répète je sais x)) et je vais essayé de pas prendre trois ans pour en pondre un autre ! Bye :3  
**


End file.
